Consolation
by ZIRS
Summary: A multi-chapter fic - my first one! - set right after Rukia was adopted and up until she leaves for Karakura. She and Byakuya have lost loved ones, but they become each others' consolation, even if it's just for a short while. With their interactions so far and few between, the ones they do have hold great weight. Rated MA for citrus in and out the wazoo. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!

I thought I'd try writing ByaRuki because there's something about these two that I can't resist! I hope you enjoy! I appreciate any constructive feedback!

**EDIT:** Thank you for your comments and reviews, especially shiroiruki! I've made some changes that will hopefully make my story better! I appreciate your patience - it's a journey for me as well, to see how this story develops!

Definitions just in case:

Konbanwa – good evening

Ocha – tea

* * *

><p>It was her first night at the manor but Rukia had already finished unpacking, not that she had very many possessions to begin with. As she sat at her small writing table beside her futon, elbows resting on the table and chin on her knuckles, she surveyed her room. She noted how large it was - larger than her dormitory in the academy, and certainly larger than any crash space she and her friends were able to find as children.<p>

Just like Renji had said, she has a family now.. A wealthy one with history and connections to boot.. But, ironically, she never felt more alone in her life. It was just a short week ago that she accepted the proposition of adoption, though she did not really understand why she was so singled out - she was just a stray from the most destitute districts of Rukongai, but it would be foolish to turn down such an offer. Ever since then, she heard snide whispers and felt cold stares from the other shinigami. She was treated differently than before, kept at an arm's length or avoided entirely._ No_, she thought, _I must be grateful for the honor to live as a Kuchiki!_

A knock on her door jolted her out of her reflective reprimanding. "Hai!" was her immediate response, quickly getting to her feet to properly greet her visitor. Byakuya wordlessly entered and slid the door shut behind him.

Upon realizing that her guest was her newly adoptive brother, she bowed deeply, all while sputtering,"Nii-sama! Konbanwa! Thank you very much for taking me in! I am extremely honored to bear the Kuchiki name! Please, have a seat!"

She hurriedly set a cushion down on the other side of her small table and motioned for her brother to sit. With a nod, he gracefully settled onto the cushion and she followed suit where she had been seated previously.

Rukia fidgeted a little and looked about the room, sneaking a few glances at Byakuya since she dared not observe him outrightly. She noticed his handsome features - his beautifully sculpted face and silky, jet-black hair, adorned with his kenseikan; even his posture proclaimed "nobility". She saw why he was revered as the most desirable bachelor of all of Soul Society - this living Adonis was intimidating but imparted a sense of security to those around him. He was not wearing his scarf, but was dressed in his casual navy kimono. He had his eyes closed, and she wondered if this was because he realized his mistake in adopting her and now cannot stand the sight of her. Despondent, she inwardly scolded herself for her clumsy greeting. How will she ever measure up to his expectations? Again, she felt alone.

Little did she know, Byakuya avoided eye contact due to her almost identical resemblance to Hisana, her sister and Byakuya's wife, whom had passed away only a year ago. Byakuya was deeply affected by the loss and so it took a great deal of effort to mask the torrent of emotions bubbling under his collected exterior whenever Rukia was near. Unfortunately, Rukia mistook such a gesture as his disgust for her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rukia broke the awkward silence, meekly asking, "Nii-sama, would you care for some ocha? I can ask to have some brought here if you like."

"No need." was his terse response. Rukia felt dejected, and resigned to letting silence take over the conversation.

A few minutes later, Byakuya looked over to her and asked, "Do you have all that you require?"

Rukia was surprised, not only because this was this first time since her adoption for anyone to care two bits about her, but also because of his piercing gray eyes. She was never able to appreciate his eyes before, since he kept them shut in every encounter. She could see the candlelight reflected in their glossy surfaces, flecks of dark lavender dancing while he waited for her to answer. She blushed and averted her eyes, embarrassed that he caught her staring. She hastily responded, "Hai! I have settled in comfortably and Amaya-san was kind enough to show me around." Amaya-san was one of the senior servants entrusted with properly acclimating Rukia to living in the manor; like everyone else, she kept her interactions with Rukia to a minimum.

Satisfied with Rukia's response, Byakuya replied, "Good, then I shall take my leave." He stood and began walking towards her door, somewhat rushed because memories of his late wife were beginning to resurface. Briefly taken aback by his sudden departure, a heavy feeling of fear and loneliness dropped to the pit of Rukia's stomach. Without thinking, she reached him just as he placed his hand on her door, about to slide it open. Nervous and uncertain, she buried her face into his back and grasped the fabric of his kimono.

Shocked by her actions, he waited for her to speak. Though muffled, he could hear her beg, "Please... Don't leave me alone..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!

**EDIT:** I've tried to fix this chapter, much like the first one, to make it more coherent. Please read and review! You guys are awesome for bearing with me!

Definitions just in case:

Kenseikan – ornament Byakuya wears in his hair indicative of his noble status

* * *

><p><em>Briefly taken aback by his sudden departure, a heavy feeling of fear and loneliness dropped to the pit of Rukia's stomach. Without thinking, she reached him just as he placed his hand on her door, about to slide it open. Nervous and uncertain, she buried her face into his back and grasped the fabric of his kimono.<em>

_Shocked by her actions, he waited for her to speak. Though muffled, he could hear her beg, "Please... Don't leave me alone..."_

* * *

><p>Byakuya took a moment to debate in his mind what she could mean, what she would want. Granted, he was fairly certain what those answers were. What he wasn't so sure of - would anything change if he were to give in to her implication? His eyes narrowed. It may be the coward's way out, but he'll let her answer for the both of them.<p>

"Is this what you truly desire?" he asked. He gave her one more chance to do what was the most sensible, despite how much they both wanted the opposite, for their respective reasons.

Without hesitation, he felt her nod against his back, her tears soaked into his kimono. She was unaware, but he will use her as a substitute – a consolation prize – for Hisana.

Slowly, he turned to face her. He could see she was flushed, either from begging for such attentions, crying or both. Rukia has had little experience in such endeavors, though she became brazen in the anticipation of the resulting emotional release.. It had been a long time since she needed a distraction from reality and with the opportunity presenting itself, she decided that at least for tonight, she lived for herself. She did not look Byakuya in the eyes, but she wiped her tears with her sleeves and cautiously moved her hands towards the knotted sash at his waist.

Rukia easily undid the simple knot and opened his kimono. Her blush deepened when she realized he was fully erect, albeit she liked knowing she could elicit such feelings from a man of his stature. She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth; now, there was no turning back.

It only took a few bobs of her head before Byakuya reached his climax. His left hand held her head close to him as he completed his release, while his right forearm rested against the wall for balance. He could not remember the last time he felt this gratified, although he rationalized that he hasn't even looked at a woman since Hisana's death and he could almost imagine Rukia was his late wife in the act. This was a teaser for the selfish indulgence he allowed himself for the rest of the night.

When Byakuya's grip on her head relaxed, she stood, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb and sucking it clean. Looking into his glazed eyes, she could see her desires reflected in them. She led them both to the futon.

She began to undo the knot in her own sash when Byakuya's hands stopped her.

"Is this your first time?" he asked. He did not want her first time to be remembered this way.

"No... My second." she responded.

"Good." he said with relief. Rukia resumed untying her kimono and was about to pull it off her shoulders when he stopped her again.

"Who was your first?" he asked, his interest clearly piqued.

"Does it matter?" she teasingly questioned, a smirk playing across her features.

"Answer." he demanded.

She paused slightly before answering him. "Renji."

_Renji? Who is this "Renji"? No matter, in no way will he ever compare to me._ With these concluding thoughts, Byakuya brushed her kimono off of her shoulders, leaving her naked form. Leisurely, he appraised her, and what he saw pleased him immensely – her porcelain skin, graceful limbs, demure curves and petite breasts.

"Lie down." he instructed. As she did so, he shrugged off his kimono as well.

He positioned himself above her and began to lap and bite at her neck. Impulsively, her hands went to run through his hair, until her fingers came across his kenseikan.

"Nii-sama.."

Byakuya halted immediately. "Do NOT call me that, not at a time like this!" he hissed.

"Then what would you like me to call you? What do you prefer I moan and scream?" she playfully bit back.

This time, she made _him_ blush. He looked away and growled, "Anything but that."

"Very well... Master... May I remove your kenseikan? I cannot properly express my satisfaction with it in the way."

Byakuya sighed. His pause indicated he approved of her request, and her new name for him. Once she successfully removed his kenseikan, he returned to her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!

I hope you enjoyed the revised first two chapters! Sorry if these chapters are kinda short...

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-sama.."<em>

_Byakuya halted immediately. "Do not call me that, not at a time like this!" he hissed._

_"Then what would you like me to call you? What do you prefer I moan and scream?" she playfully bit back._

_This time, she made _him_ blush. He looked away and growled, "Anything but that."_

_"Very well... Master... May I remove your kenseikan? I cannot properly express my satisfaction with it in the way."_

_Byakuya sighed. His pause indicated he approved of her request, and her new name for him. Once she successfully removed his kenseikan, he returned to her neck._

* * *

><p>Byakuya resumed lavishing her neck with laps and nibbles, trailing his way across Rukia's clavicle and settling with her right nipple between his lips. His right hand kneaded her other breast and occasionally tweaked her nipple; all of these sensations solicited breathy gasps from Rukia and her firm grips on his head and right forearm.<p>

He drug his tongue across the valley of her breasts until he was able to suckle upon her left nipple, his hands, in turn, switching which breast they groped. Her breaths quickened as he slid his right hand down her side, giving her inner thigh a gentle squeeze before his fingertips found her folds already wet. Her gasps escalated into quiet moans when he repeatedly dipped just a centimeter of those slender, agile fingertips between her folds to glean lubrication. He began to rub her entire center, slowly at first and then vigorously, spreading her slickness like hot butter on toast. Her moans were no longer quiet.. Luckily, both of their quarters were situated adjacent to the garden and far removed from any other inhabitant.

Byakuya looked up from her breast and surveyed her features, noticing her mouth agape, her brows knitted and her midnight blue eyes tried to focus onto his.

She was so close to euphoria, she began to beg. "Please.. Ahn.. Master.."

Teasingly, he asked, "What is it?" Though his face seemed to hold no expression, she saw the glint of playful mockery in his eyes and knew the question was rhetorical. She bit her lip in refusal to answer, the extent of her stubbornness almost on par with the level of her lust.

He removed his hand from her core and inhaled deeply her scent radiating off of his fingers. Her eyes widened as she watched him lick every ounce of her juices from his hand, careful not to miss any that dripped down to his wrist.

"Delicious." was all she heard before Byakuya's head dipped to between her legs, his tongue and teeth giving her clit the same attention that her neck and nipples received earlier. Rukia threw her head back when he massaged her inner walls with his tongue, brushing against her sensitive spot with each lap. Her moans evolved into broken words of encouragement and expletives.

As her body began to twitch with her climax, she roughly held his head in place as she bucked her hips against his mouth, his tongue having never ceased its activity. Byakuya was eager to finish her off due to the fact that Rukia was essentially fucking his face, causing his erection to get painfully hard, throbbing for release. Within seconds, his goal was reached as he gulped down everything Rukia spurted into his mouth.

Byakuya sat up to wipe his face, ogling Rukia's heaving breasts as she sought to catch her breath. When he was confident that she was able-bodied enough to not pass out during their next liaison, he loomed over her and positioned himself at her entrance.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3! What do you guys think? Next chapter coming soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p><em>When he was confident that she was able-bodied enough to not pass out during their next liaison, he loomed over her and positioned himself at her entrance.<em>

* * *

><p>Catching on to what Byakuya wanted and not one to be bested, Rukia hooked his thigh with her heel to flip them both over, reversing their positions.<p>

Not accustomed to insolence in any sector, much less at a time that delayed his pleasure, Byakuya growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Thoroughly enjoying both his petulant behavior and her having the upper hand, Rukia leaned forward to suckle on his earlobe, effectively shutting him up. In a throaty whisper, she said into his ear, "I'm going to fuck your brains out.. Master."

She noted how his eyes widened just a fraction at her answer as she leaned back to hover above his member. Holding the base with her fingertips, she warily angled its thickness towards her small opening. She proceeded to slowly lower herself until she was sitting flushed against Byakuya's hips. Just the initial penetration alone evoked a relished groan from both parties. This was the beginning of what they've really been waiting for. This was a connection to someone else, for which they had desperately yearned. It wasn't a connection of familial or shinigami relations, but of the simplest, most primitive form – touch.. A touch that reached the foundations of their beings, unrestrained by propriety, etiquette and façades; every hidden mark and blemish now truly laid bare for the other to see. This was what they both needed, wanted, craved – to momentarily forget everything outside of the room's walls and indulge in one's selfish appetite beyond satiation.

When some of the tingling subsided, Rukia started to rock her hips, ensuring that with each forward motion, she took him in as deeply as she could; the fluid seeping out of her core allowed her to gradually quicken her pace. Being a closet glutton for rapture, Byakuya gritted his teeth, reaching forward to fondle her breasts as she rode him. In response to such overstimulation, Rukia leaned back, gaining support by gripping his thighs. Seeing this as an opening to regain control, Byakuya roughly took hold of her hips, slamming her onto him as he lifted his own hips to meet her half way; his fingertips would surely leave bruises on her fair skin. Her cries were a mixture of pleasure and pain, though neither of which was unwelcomed.

His mind started to go blank with ecstasy as her walls clamped down on him, seemingly set on milking him for all he's worth.. and boy, was he worth a lot.

He felt her body convulse once more as they both came, grunts signaling the end of the foray. Exhausted yet gratified, Rukia slumped forward to lie on top of him as he was still sheathed inside of her. She let the rise and fall of his chest calm her breathing, while listening closely to the soothing beating of his heart.

The last thing Rukia remembered before she succumbed to slumber was a gentle hand brushing her hair off of her sweat-covered brow. She would not be able to seek solace like this again for years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I plan on continuing this story, hopefully without detriment to its quality :X Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the delay! My hard drive died, which had several of my upcoming chapters on it, and I was hoping that I could salvage the data... No such luck :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

Definitions just in case:

Itadakimasu – I humbly receive this meal

Gochisousama deshita – Thank you for the meal

* * *

><p><em>The last thing Rukia remembered before she succumbed to slumber was a gentle hand brushing her hair off of her sweat-covered brow. She would not be able to seek solace like this again for years.<em>

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke the next morning to a loud knocking at her door. She strained to open her eyes, adjusting to the brightness of morning.<p>

Again, there was a knock on her door, but this time it was louder.

"Rukia-sama?" It was Amaya-san. "Rukia-sama, are you awake? Please get dressed. Breakfast is ready and Kuchiki-sama does not like to be kept waiting."

Throwing her forearm up to shield her eyes, Rukia responded, "Hai, I will be there soon."

Slowly, she sat up. She blushed when she realized that she was still sticky from the events of last night. She decided it was best if she bathed before heading over for breakfast.

It didn't take her long to bathe – around five minutes – but what took time was picking out what to wear. She seemed to have become more conscientious of how she appeared to her adoptive brother. She certainly did not want to look any less proper than was to be expected of a Kuchiki, and she still wanted to have Byakuya's respect despite the lewd behavior she displayed in bed.

She finally settled on a sage kimono with dainty red, pink and orange flowers all over; the look was finished with a white and lavender obi. _Feminine and fresh. _She made one quick twirl in the mirror and shuffled her way to the dining room.

Byakuya had just begun eating when she arrived. She bowed low, frantically spewed apologies for her tardiness and immediately took her seat at the table to his right. Her breakfast was already placed on the table, which consisted of grilled fish, a boiled egg, steamed rice and miso soup.

"Itadakimasu," she said, before picking up her chopsticks and starting to eat.

Periodically she glimpsed up at him, unsure of how she should approach him after their foray. He didn't seem any different in his demeanor or behavior. She relaxed some and gave a small sigh of relief. They continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

As Rukia was sipping on her miso soup, Byakuya finally spoke. "Did you sleep well?"

Surprised by what he may have been insinuating, Rukia sputtered into her soup, spilling some of it onto the table.

She cursed herself for losing her composure but cleaning up the mess gave her some time to think of an answer.

Feeling his eyes on her, she sopped up the spill with her napkin and replied, "Ah, hai, arigatou gozaimashita, Nii-sama." She avoided his gaze, hoping that he wouldn't press her for particulars.

With a nod, Byakuya set his chopsticks down across his empty rice bowl and uttered, "Gochisousama deshita." Then, he stood to leave. Rukia was about to stand as well when Byakuya, whose back was towards her, tilted his chin slightly in her direction to say, "Sit. This is your home now. What is mine is yours." _And what is yours is mine._

Rukia couldn't help but balk at his statement, missing the subtle, sly smile that crept up on Byakuya's lips. Before she could recover, he had already left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

Sorry for the wait! I know I don't post very often...

Definitions just in case:

Haori – lightweight kimono jacket

Jugatsuzakura – cherry tree that blooms in late fall through winter; flowers are pale pink to white

Nishikigoi – brocaded carp, more commonly known as simply koi (carp)

Konbanwa – good evening

Shitsurei shimashita – excuse me (formal past tense)

* * *

><p><em>With a nod, Byakuya set his chopsticks down across his empty rice bowl and stood to leave. Rukia was about to stand as well when Byakuya, whose back was towards her, tilted his chin slightly in her direction to say, "Sit. This is your home now. What is mine is yours." <em>And what is yours is mine.

_Rukia couldn't help but balk at his statement, missing the subtle, sly smile that crept up on Byakuya's lips. Before she could recover, he had already left the room._

* * *

><p>Life was going great for Rukia! She had settled in nicely within the 13th Division, assisting seated officers Kotestu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou with caring for their kind, but ailing captain, Ukitake Jyushiro. She was also training under the tutelage of her lieutenant, Shiba Kaien.<p>

Rukia blossomed as a soldier and as a person because of Kaien, whom treated her equally to other squad members. He took the time to understand her, becoming a friend in the process. Rukia really admired him, was maybe even infatuated with him. He had the strength she wished to acquire but she was happy to be by his side each day, training into the evening. Yes, life was great..

Until shit hit the fan.

Soul Society had been under attack by a hollow, though not one strong enough to mobilize Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai. The 13th Division was assigned the task of dispatching the hollow and it was proving increasingly difficult with each passing day – the hollow was cunning, ambushing any shinigami that were sent out to destroy it.

Unfortunately, one of the shinigami that fell victim was Kaien's wife, Miyako. She was a beautiful, warmhearted woman whom Rukia wanted to be like, sometimes even be. Although she was jealous of Miyako, she did not want Kaien to suffer the loss of the one he loved.

Once Kaien composed himself from his immediate grief, he sought revenge. He sought to protect his honor, his pride and his comrades; he sought to fight alone. Rukia tried to stop him, help him, save him.. But it was in vain. She wasn't allowed to help him.. _Could_ she if she was? She couldn't bear just standing by as the man she came to care deeply for continued to fight a losing battle.

The hollow that claimed the lives of so many others also claimed Kaien's... And then it was after hers. Rukia realized Kaien had become a puppet of the hollow he desperately wanted to defeat, a minion of his most detested adversary.

Ukitake-taichou screamed at her to run, and at a loss of what to do, she ran. She immediately thought back to all the times Kaien stood by her, even from the very first day at the division. She was such a coward to desert him now! She had to go back.

When she found him, he and her captain were engaged in battle, but at the sight of her, he lunged for her instead.

It happened all too quickly... She felt the weight of Kaien's body against hers as he spoke his last words, her blade impaled clean through his torso. His blood seeped into her bones like the rain that began to pour, filling every pore and fissure with guilt. She took his life and he still gave her his heart... What had she done?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

For the next few weeks, Rukia grieved. Ukitake-taichou insisted she take as much time as she needed until she was ready to fight again. She asserted she was fine, though her captain reasoned that it would be careless of her to be training and fighting if she couldn't stay focused; she eventually acquiesced.

She tried to occupy herself by training alone in every nook and cranny of Soul Society so that she would avoid bumping into any other shinigami. She refrained from using the division's training grounds for fear that the memories of Kaien would become unbearable. There have been days when she would just stay in her room, and others when she would sit in the forest to think or be distracted by the wildlife.

During this time, Byakuya had grown concerned. He understood one's need to grieve and gave Rukia leeway to do so, but he drew the line when she missed dinner for the third consecutive time, considering she ate meagerly during breakfast and who knows whether she ate lunch. He decided that after he finished dinner, he would take his nightly stroll through the garden adjacent to his quarters and figure out how to approach Rukia about her recent disregard for her health; a cover-up for what he really wanted to know.

As he slid open the door that led from his bed chambers to the garden, he felt a gentle Autumn breeze brush by him. He momentarily admired the last splashes of day in the sky as the dark of night began to blanket Soul Society. He pulled his dark brown haori over himself as his forest green kimono was insufficient for warmth. He headed out to the back corner of his garden, where a jugatsuzakura tree sat, whose Fall-blooming branches hung over the koi pond.

Upon reaching his destination, he soon noticed someone was already there. Crouched by the bank of the pond was a small figure, dressed in a plum kimono with a pattern of muted orange and gold leaves. He recognized this person as Rukia but she still hadn't noticed his presence. He took a few steps closer, almost within arm's length. He took a moment to regard her - shoulders slumped, she looked so frail. She had her chin resting on her knees while observing the fish and shivered when a chilly breeze swept through the garden. She slowly stood and turned around, seemingly set on heading back to the manor. She was a little startled when she saw Byakuya, but dropped her gaze almost immediately.

"Konbanwa, Nii-sama. I'm sorry to have intruded into your garden. Shitsurei shimashita," she said listlessly before bowing and walking just past him. It was clear that the stress and exhaustion had taken their toll. Guilt burned inside of her, starting with her soul. Her eyes no longer smoldered with vitality. The embers of her former life were barely visible, but more apparent were the remnants of what had extinguished - ashes smudged across her face as bags under her eyes.

"Rukia..." he said softly.

She halted and was instantly disgusted with herself, fists clenching. She didn't want pity from anybody but the last person she wanted it from was him. She had worked so hard to gain his respect, to earn his approval, to not have him regret his adopting her. She much preferred he reprimand her, strike her, disown her... Anything but this.

She misinterpreted his rare display of concern for pity and was oblivious to his closing the distance between them. He then did what she would never expect him to do – he embraced her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was kind of a long chapter... But you survived!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm very sorry that I took so long to update! Exams can really tie a person up! Please enjoy this in the meantime :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

Definitions just in case:

Shikibuton – traditional Japanese mattress

Kakebuton – traditional Japanese comforter/blanket

Futon – bedding set of shikibuton and kakebuton

* * *

><p><em>"Rukia..." he said softly.<em>

_She halted and was instantly disgusted with herself. She didn't want pity from anybody but the last person she wanted pity from was him. She had worked so hard to gain his respect, to earn his approval, to not have him regret his adopting her. She much preferred he scolded her, hit her, disowned her... Anything but this._

_She misinterpreted his rare display of concern for pity and was oblivious to his closing the distance between them. He then did what she would never expect him to _do – he _ embraced her._

* * *

><p>Rukia stiffened from the unexpected contact but relaxed as she began to feel Byakuya's warmth surrounding her. She now understood that he was lowering his guard to show her how much he cared and worried about her; it wasn't pity at all. She was taken aback that he would display a vulnerability, a gentility, that was sealed away since the death of his wife. He did so out of his concern for her, and the least she could do was reciprocate – lay bare her true feelings, silently confiding in him. She brought both of her hands up to grip the sleeve of his haori, his forearms crossed under her chin. She buried her face into those arms and sobbed. She held nothing back, purging herself of as much self-loathing as she could through her tears, until she could think no more on the matter.<p>

Once her sobs subsided, she rested her chin on those strong arms and released a heavy sigh. Byakuya also relaxed when he felt her begin to lean in to him. Their bodies hummed with a heated intensity that only such an intimate moment could induce. He then placed a purposeful kiss onto her temple, her thumbs caressing the fabric of his haori. He kissed her cheek and she began to sway into his actions. He kissed her jawline and she tilted her head, as if tempting him with her neck. He liked her neck very much – it was elegant and graceful, soft and beautiful, just like everything about her.

He kissed her neck and inhaled her fragrance – _like jasmine_ – but he yearned for her taste. He tested the waters by letting the tip of his tongue flick the skin at her pulse. When she made no objection, he made a bold lap with his tongue, earning a slight gasp from her. He continued his oral onslaught, until his hunger beckoned him to conquer greater territories. With one hand, he gently pulled her collar aside to grant him access to the delicious skin of her shoulder, which he devoured with his tongue, teeth and lips. Using his other hand, he casually groped her breast through her kimono.

As Rukia was losing herself to lust, she guided his hand underneath her loosened kimono, desiring to feel his hand directly on her. Not one to turn down a lady's invitation, he pulled open her kimono just enough to expose her breasts to the prickling, cool night air. His hot hands went to work, massaging the supple flesh and playing with her pert nipples.

His ears were filled with the sounds of her moans and he could barely contain himself any longer. In a breathy plea sent strewn across her neck, he begged, "Rukia..." and pressed the hardness of his impatience against her.

Smiling wryly, she decided she liked hearing him beg for her so she was just going to tease him a little more. She feigned innocence, mischievously replying, "Yes... Master...?"

That did it.

He was well aware of the innuendo of that name, and for her to egg him on... she's going to regret it.

In one swift motion, he turned them both towards the nearby tree and bent her over, her feet shoulder-width apart. He eagerly untied the sash of his kimono then hiked up her kimono to her waist. Rukia struggled to find purchase on the tree when, without warning, Byakuya buried himself deep inside of her. They both grimaced at the less-than-smooth entry but it didn't stop the pleasure from reaching down to their very souls.

After giving themselves a moment, Byakuya removed himself almost completely, only to plunge right back into her. He wanted to keep an agonizingly slow pace to punish her, although he wasn't sure how much of it he could take. He tried to focus on the softness of her breasts as he fondled them, but he was very quickly losing control; his pace hastened. Rukia arched her back downwards, bracing herself for each impact and allowing him in as far as possible. Having her body ravaged like this was taking her to the edge, and her constricting walls were indicative to Byakuya that she was nearing that cusp.

Repositioning his hands to firmly grip her hips, he began to fuck her senseless, completely disregarding her moans that developed into cries. She kept biting her lip, embarrassed that she had become so vocal; her efforts were futile as her voice reverberated off of the manor's perimeter wall. He continued to pummel into her relentlessly, knowing that no matter how vigorous he was with her, no one was close enough to hear her screams. This was their sanctuary - their haven - even for debauchery.

To her chagrin, Rukia could not prolong her release any more, her knees were about to buckle as she went past the brink of lucidity. Byakuya continued ferociously until the pressure of her around him created a euphoric eruption, originating from the back of his mind and ending as a viscous fluid inside of her. Grunting, he shot forward when he came, his weight partially leaning onto a hunched Rukia, but mostly supported by his hand on the sakura tree. Both of them were panting heavily.

Having caught his breath, Byakuya straightened and took a few steps back, extracting himself from Rukia. As he was tying the sash to his kimono, he noticed the mixture of their satisfaction dripping from the opening of her folds on to the grass; he couldn't help but smirk at his work. Rukia finally composed herself enough to stand in a languid stupor, turning around to lean against the tree and sluggishly tying her kimono closed.

"Let us return. Are you able to walk?" he asked.

She nodded, though he was skeptical. She pushed herself off of the tree, steadied herself and took a couple of steps before stumbling. In a flash, Byakuya was by her side to steady her, his left hand on her waist and his right hand holding hers. From his vantage point, he could clearly see fatigue etched into her features; she was run ragged and gaunt.

He then took the initiative to carry her back, scooping up her fragile frame and holding her close to him. She was taken by surprise and insisted he didn't need to go to such lengths for her, attempting to persuade him that she'd be just fine. She ceded to his stubbornness when he did not acknowledge her protests in the slightest. With a huff, she leaned her head against his chest, burying herself in his warmth once more and indulging in the lullaby of his heartbeat.

By the time Byakuya reached her room, she was fast asleep. He laid her down onto her shikibuton and covered her with her kakebuton. Kneeling by her futon, he could not stop himself from watching her doze. He admired her angelic face and hoped his consolation was enough to get her back on her feet. He wanted nothing more than her happiness and safety, his affections going beyond what was required for a promise.

Convincing himself that his efforts warranted a little spoiling on his part, he permitted himself to stay with her a while longer. He settled in next to her, wary not to disturb her slumber. Content on his position, he rested his head on his hand, propped up at his elbow. Shortly thereafter, Byakuya nodded off as well...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

Here is another chapter! I'm trying to write longer ones, but I haven't been posting very frequently anyway (sorry) so this is a short one! I hope to write and post the other half soon! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>By the time Byakuya reached her room, she was fast asleep. He laid her down onto her shikibuton and covered her with her kakebuton. Kneeling by her futon, he could not stop himself from watching her doze. He admired her angelic face and hoped his consolation was enough to get her back on her feet. He wanted nothing more than her happiness and safety, his affections going beyond what was required for a promise.<em>

_Convincing himself that his efforts warranted a little spoiling on his part, he permitted himself to stay with her a while longer. He settled in next to her, wary not to disturb her slumber. Content on his position, he rested his head on his hand, propped up at his elbow. Shortly thereafter, Byakuya nodded off as well..._

* * *

><p>The soft rays of dawn filtered into Rukia's room, stirring her awake. Blearily, she blinked a few times and, wearily, rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the backs of her hands. How did she get back to her room? The last thing she remembered from last night was... She paled, overwhelmed by mortification. She used <em>that<em> method to handle her woes again; has she no shame? And yet, was she really remorseful?

Emerging from the thoughts of her plight, she felt a heaviness resting over her stomach. That heaviness belonged to an arm, but to whom did that arm belong? Looking to her immediate right, she was startled to find Byakuya sleeping soundly, on his side, facing her. She cautiously observed his tranquil expression, careful not to disturb him. She examined his handsome face – his high cheek bones, his slender nose, his masculine jawline and, finally, his thin lips.

She wanted to touch those lips... They were capable of so much... A single command struck fear in the hearts of foes on the battlefield. A single murmur of a name sent palpitations of the heart to a bedfellow behind closed doors.. Or in a garden. Flushing scarlet, she shook herself of that memory.

Yes, those lips were utterly delectable. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Would those kisses be delicate and sweet? Would they be ardent and passionate? Perhaps they'd be both. She was sure she would never find out. To her, kisses on the lips bore much more weight than those on the cheek, the hand or anywhere else. A kiss on the lips was reserved for those in love, and she wasn't sure if in love was where she deserved to be. True, she had people that she loved, but just like being kissed on different places, "loving someone" and "being in love with someone" were in completely separate categories.

Her eyes darted back to Byakuya's lips once again. If she kissed them, just to see what it was like, and Byakuya wouldn't have any recollection of it, then it theoretically never happened, right? Enticed, she involuntarily inched closer to him, but before she could suppose any further on her hypothesis, he began to rouse from his night's rest. Squinting, he peered down at Rukia, secretly cursing himself for getting caught having fallen asleep beside her. Luckily for her, he was distracted enough by this fact that he didn't realize he caught her in the midst of something as well.

Sheepishly, she greeted, "Ohayo gozaimasu... Nii-sama..." She hesitated on his name, apprehensive of offending him, considering the current situation.

Awkward silence settled between them as he was captivated by her. The warm morning light washing into the room illuminated a golden glow around her, seemingly manifesting the goodness he knew she held in her heart, the renewed sparkle she held in her eyes. Unabashedly awestruck by such a vision, he reached out to touch her, as if to validate her existence. With his right hand, he calmly tucked her stray bang behind her left ear, sliding his hand back to cup the nape of her neck. She was dumbfounded when he gingerly pulled her towards him, his mesmerizing eyes revealing an elusive emotion she could not discern.

As he leaned down to meet her halfway, he closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips. Alarms went off in Rukia's head! _EHHH?! He's going to kiss me! Calm down, Kuchiki Rukia! Calm down! Calm down... _Tilting her head upwards, she readied herself for contact. It was before long when she discovered what was brewing within those glossy, gray pools.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wanted to say how much I really appreciate everyone's reviews - your support and constructive criticism are what keep me enjoying writing this fic. It might not be much, but it's my creation; it's still a learning process. My pride in it has grown so much solely because you read it. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

Another short chapter.. My next one will be longer! I promise!

* * *

><p><em>Sheepishly, she greeted, "Ohayo gozaimasu... Nii-sama..." She hesitated on his name, apprehensive of offending him, considering the current situation.<em>

_Awkward silence settled between them as he scrutinized her. The warm morning light washing into the room illuminated a golden glow around her, seemingly manifesting the goodness he knew she held in her heart, the renewed sparkle she held in her eyes. Unabashedly awestruck by such a vision, he reached out to touch her, as if to validate her existence. With his right hand, he tucked her stray bang behind her left ear, sliding his hand back to cup the nape of her neck. She was dumbfounded when he gingerly pulled her towards him, his eyes revealing an emotion she could not discern._

_As he leaned down to meet her halfway, he closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips. Alarms went off in Rukia's head! _EHHH?! He's going to kiss me! Calm down, Kuchiki Rukia! Calm down! Calm down... _Tilting her head upwards, she steadied herself for contact. It was before long when she discovered what was brewing within those glossy, gray pools._

* * *

><p>Eyes closed, she felt him give her a soft, feathery kiss... On her forehead. Byakuya retracted a short distance, gliding his fingers under her jaw to cup her chin, stroking her soft, rosy cheek with his thumb. He gazed at her with such a gentle expression, easing her puzzled mind and smoothing out her furrowed brow. She surmised he wanted to ensure she was okay, reassuring her of his presence if she needed him again. The fleeting gesture of his kiss conveyed the most significant declaration in her life: <em>I will protect you.<em>

Giving her a tender smile, he said, "Nn, ohayo." He withdrew his hand and sat up, stretching a little. He stood, adjusting his kimono and haori, since they had become disheveled over the course of the night. Tightening his sash, he glimpsed at her, gave her a nearly imperceptible bow and said, "Shitsurei," before leaving the room.

Rukia was rendered so speechless by his lackadaisical behavior that she could only gawk at the empty space he once occupied. Honestly, she thought he was infinitely more dashing when he's in high spirits, but to this degree? He must be just high... Nevertheless, he was happy... _She _was happy. She saw another side of the venerable Byakuya, one she never fathomed existed.

Rukia rose to wash up and get dressed for breakfast. She wanted to arrive at the dining room before Byakuya did so she wouldn't delay the start of his day; evidence from what transpired in the garden proved he wasn't a very patient man.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Uneventful days had come and gone, then years rolled by. Rukia resiliently fell back into step within her division, aiding the seated officers in compensating for the lack of a lieutenant. They never got appointed another lieutenant and she didn't know why. Regardless, she was always available to relieve her ailing captain of stressors, such as paperwork or menial tasks.

Each day, Byakuya made it a point to check up on Rukia, circumspectly monitoring her behavior, thoroughly analyzing her expressions when she thought no one was around. Perhaps, one could deduce that he was a doting brother, if they even dared to speak his name; he was highly revered and incredibly intimidating, after all. Occasionally, she would stop at his office in the 6th Division barracks, running errands for her captain like making deliveries or obtaining signatures. Secretly, he fancied it a treat whenever he got to interact with her instead of spying from afar; he'd sooner agree to posing for the Shinigami Women's Association than confess the extent of his delight. On the plus side, he was able to more precisely assess her condition upon closer inspection.. At least, that's what his dignified reputation decreed as the story he's sticking to.

To his dismay, he'd periodically see her cavorting with a red-headed boy, talking animatedly with him or challenging him to spar. If his memory served him correctly, the boy's name was Abarai Renji, Rukia's childhood friend from Inuzuri and her first sexual partner. Otherwise, the impudent boy had a pretty lackluster background. His merits as a shinigami were barely remarkable, initially serving in the 5th Division and then transferring into the brash 11th Division, ranking only as a 6th Seat. No, Byakuya wasn't impressed – why would he be? That unrefined simpleton will never rival a distinguished noble such as himself, who was proficient in everything under the sky, from drawing to combat.

Admittedly, Byakuya still felt a little threatened by that reckless fool, albeit he was determined to think he had hardly a reason to be. It's just that every time he saw them together, he pictured that crude boy putting his filthy hands on Rukia, doing dirty things to her. Imagining such a deplorable deed, nothing but contempt surfaced; Byakuya's blood boiled. He frowned upon Rukia's associating with the offensive brute altogether, but for her sake, he kept his disdain reserved. Unfortunately, that tactless, insolent brat held a large place in her heart, and Kuchiki Byakuya never shared.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

I guess I was a little slow to realize that this story should be rated MA, not just M. Sorry! And I know it's been a while but I hope this chapter adds more depth to the characters. The overall story, I know, could use more plot, though I want it to be somewhat episodic summaries of events prior to Rukia's assignment to Karakura. Does that sound reasonable?

Definitions just in case:

Shitsurei shimasu – excuse me

Moushiwake arimasen deshita – very formal apology

Ano sa/Eto – um

Maa – well..

Sou ka – is that so

Urusse – shut up!

Jya – see you later

* * *

><p><em>To his dismay, he'd periodically see her cavorting with a red-headed boy, talking animatedly with him or challenging him to spar. If his memory served him correctly, the boy's name was Abarai Renji, Rukia's childhood friend from Inuzuri and her first sexual partner. Otherwise, the impudent boy had a pretty lackluster background. His merits as a shinigami were barely remarkable, initially serving in the 5th Division and then transferring into the brash 11th Division, ranking only as a 6th Seat. No, Byakuya wasn't impressed – why would he be? That unrefined simpleton will never rival a distinguished noble such as himself, who was proficient in everything under the sky, from drawing to combat.<em>

_Admittedly, Byakuya still felt a little threatened by that reckless fool, albeit he was determined to think he had hardly a reason to be. It's just that every time he saw them together, he pictured that crude boy putting his filthy hands on Rukia, doing dirty things to her. Imagining such a deplorable deed, nothing but contempt surfaced. He frowned upon Rukia's associating with the offensive brute altogether, but for her sake, he kept his disdain reserved. Unfortunately, that tactless, insolent brat held a large place in her heart, and Kuchiki Byakuya never shared._

* * *

><p>It was a lovely, early spring day. Byakuya was sitting at the desk of his office on the 6th Division grounds, sifting through paperwork. He was reading, mid-sentence, when he sensed Rukia approaching.. Rukia and someone else. His eyes narrowed as he identified the second individual as Renji. There was a knock.<p>

"Shitsurei shimasu, Nii-sama," Rukia said from behind the door.

"Enter."

Rukia stepped into his office and just as she slid the door shut, Byakuya caught a flash of red. _He must be waiting for her outside. How crass of him to not greet a superior; incorrigible._

Rukia approached his desk, an adorable smile adorning her face. "These are from Ukitake-taichou – amendments to old laws that need your approval." With a bow, she presented a large envelope to him, both hands holding either side of it. When he accepted it, he deliberately brushed his fingers over hers.

Before she could begin to ponder the intention of such an action, Byakuya stated, "You are not alone today." She looked up in surprise, eyes wide. He took her expression as an admission of guilt, which did nothing to quell a temper that was already ignited when he sensed them together. He didn't want to think about the sneaky, sinful things they were possibly committing before their arrival.

"H-hai," she stuttered, convinced she had disgraced him somehow, yet again.

He got up from his chair and stalked around his desk. For every step he took forward, she took one backward, until her back was up against his bookshelf; he caged her there with his arms. He dipped his head as his eyes bore into hers, their noses just centimeters apart.

"The elders disapprove of your gallivanting around town with that vulgar boy." Actually, it was only he who disapproved; the elders had no idea in the slightest, nor did they care.

Rukia tucked her chin to evade his inquisition, instantly becoming incredibly intrigued by a knot in the floorboard. She knew he was referring to Renji, but how was she to appease him? He studied her face, scanning for any traces of defiance; he detected none. _Good_, he thought, smug.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Renji bursted into the room. "Oi, Rukia! How much longer..." The question died on his lips when he interrupted the two in quite a precarious position, earning an icy glare from Byakuya.

Flustered, Rukia swiftly ducked underneath Byakuya's arm, running over to Renji to shoo him out. She chastised, "Renji! It's rude of you to barge into a captain's office!" She spun around, bowing deeply to Byakuya. "Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Nii-sama! Shitsurei shimasu!" Then she made herself scarce, fleeing the room.

Byakuya sat back at his desk, uselessly shuffling through the stacks of paperwork. He became very interested to see how Rukia manages putting out that fire with Renji, since he clearly walked in on something inappropriate.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Outside, Rukia caught up to Renji as they headed back to their respective divisions. Earlier, Rukia had bumped into Renji on her way to make a delivery to the 6th Division and, taking a break from his training, Renji offered to accompany her.

Their return trip consisted mostly of silence, though the air was heavy seeing how there was obviously some explaining to do on Rukia's part.

Finally, Renji mustered, "Gomen, Rukia, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Kuchiki-taichou." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Throwing her hands up, she promptly dismissed it, replying, "Ah, don't worry about it."

"Ano sa..." he stalled, formulating the best way to ask a sensitive question.

She looked up at him, dreading what was coming her way.

"What were you guys doing back there...?"

Mimicking his nervous tic, she rubbed the back of her neck and stared at the path ahead of them.

"Maa, it wasn't anything major... A bug landed in my hair and he was just making sure I got it out." She should really work on her acting; she was a terrible liar. She hoped he bought that lie enough to subdue his curiosity.

"Sou ka..." was his only response as he watched fluffy cumulus clouds slowly drifting overhead.

He didn't seem entirely sold on it, and sensing follow-up questions afoot, she hastily changed the subject.

"Eto how do you like being in the 11th Division?"

"It's awesome!" His eyes lit up; she hit the jackpot! He prattled on about the strengths and techniques of his new squad members, summarizing each personal description with whether he could defeat them or not. _How nostalgic_. She couldn't help giggling, reminiscing about how in many respects, Renji hadn't changed from when they ran around wreaking havoc in Rukongai with their childhood gang. In him, she still saw the impulsive, rough-and-tumble scamp of bygone times.

Noticing her quiet mirth, he asked, "Oi, what's so funny?"

Pulling her out of her daydream, his question earned him a punch on the arm. "Nothing, dumbass."

He was about to rebuke when a bald-headed shinigami popped his head out of the 11th Division doors. Upon spotting Renji, the shinigami yelled, "Oi, Renji! Are you done hiding? I've been waiting to kick your ass!"

"Urusse, Ikkaku! Give me a second!" Renji turned to Rukia. "Jya, Rukia." He sprinted off toward the doors. Rukia shook her head. _Some things never change_. She merrily trekked back to her division to finish off the rest of her day's work.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She didn't return to the manor until late that evening, tired and famished. As soon as she walked through the front door, Amaya-san was just walking by, then stopped to tell her Byakuya wanted to see her in his study. Puzzled and a little irritated, she changed her course from the kitchen to the study. She was certain she had asked Amaya-san to apologize to Byakuya that she'd be working too late to join him for dinner, and all she wanted to do now was eat, shower and go to bed.

Upon reaching the study, she rapped on the door, saying, "Shitsurei shimasu, Nii-sama." She hoped her annoyance wasn't too conspicuous.

"Enter."

Byakuya was sitting in his reading chair, underneath a lamp, at the other end of the room from his desk and the door. He had his glasses on and an open book in hand. No one knew he wore glasses; Rukia was even trying to remember whether _she_ knew or not. She was only aware of his lieutenant's, Ginjirou Shirogane's, constant gifting of glasses, though he always turned them down. She walked by his desk and noticed an uncharacteristic jumble of Kuchiki business paperwork all over it. _Perhaps he only wore glasses when his eyes were getting tired. Too bad, he looks quite good in them._ She stopped to stand before him.

"You wanted to see me?"

Without closing his book or looking up, he asked, "Did he pose unnecessary questions?"

Already half-expecting him to ask about Renji, she sourly replied, "Iie, he was none-the-wiser."

He closed his book then, and sent her a leveled stare. "Is that so?"

Feeling exasperated that her dinner was being further delayed by his needless questioning, she flatly answered, "Hai." Byakuya was very perceptible to the cantankerous tone in her terse response. He obstinately decided to aggravate her a little more.

"How can you be so sure?" he provoked.

Now more ornery than just surly, she pursed her lips, tightening her jaw before she spat, "Because he's an idiot who wouldn't know the obvious, even if it knocked him on his ass." With a gasp, she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. "Gomenasai! I didn't mean to..."

She stopped short, hearing him chuckle. It happened so quickly, she would've thought she was hearing things if not for the change in his expression – he smiled.

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Arigatou, Rukia. I needed that."

"If you're tired, Nii-sama, let me help you." Before he could protest, she was behind him, kneading the taut muscles of his shoulders. He let out a contented groan, rolling his head forward to give her more workspace. She rotated between massaging his shoulders and his neck, and then asked him to lean his head back. Once he settled in after complying, she began to massage his temples. She gently rubbed circles, watching the frown on his face being soothed away. _I'm happy I can do this for you._

Taken out of her trance not so soon thereafter, she felt both of his hands holding tightly on to hers. She saw his eyes fluttering open; they looked groggy.

"That should be enough for tonight. Do not let me keep you from dinner."

"Hai." She tried to pull her hands back but he still clutched on to them. He alternated from looking in her eyes to looking at her lips, but never said another word.

Vacillating among ideas of what he could possibly still want, she settled on giving him a peck on the forehead. Finding her decision acceptable, he released her hands.

Rukia quickly made her way to the door, and just before exiting, she turned around to bow. "Oyasumi nasai, Nii-sama. Shitsurei shimasu." She closed the door behind her, unknowingly holding her breath until she reached the kitchen.

She spent the rest of the night trying to comprehend why her kiss would be the prerequisite for release.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was this chapter too long?


	11. Chapter 11

Merry Christmas everyone! I'm posting two chapters today :D I'm constantly trying to leave my comfort zone when I write so I'm apologize if parts of this story makes your jaw drop faster than Rukia's panties. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p><em>She tried to pull her hands back but he still clutched on to them. He alternated from looking in her eyes to looking at her lips, but never said another word.<em>

_Vacillating among ideas of what he could possibly still want, she settled on giving him a peck on the forehead. Finding her decision acceptable, he released her hands._

_Rukia quickly made her way to the door, and just before exiting, she turned around to bow. "Oyasumi nasai, Nii-sama. Shitsurei shimasu." She closed the door behind her, unknowingly holding her breath until she reached the kitchen._

_She spent the rest of the night trying to comprehend why her kiss would be the prerequisite for release._

* * *

><p>Rukia had noticed Byakuya was getting more and more worn with the passing of each day. It had only been several days since he summoned her to his study, though she could still see how much he was affected by work, in his division and at home. She had popped in to his study twice during that time, after arriving home for the day, just to find him buried in paperwork; the mess on his desk seemed to have worsened. <em>This is very much not like him… Something must be bothering him immensely, but what could it be?<em> She was determined to find the answer.

The following evening, she knocked on his study door, and became confused when she was greeted by silence. Stealthily, she cracked the door open, in case he just didn't hear her, although he was nowhere in sight. She found it odd that he was not where he would normally be, so she set out to check the areas she supposed she might discover him. She quickly used shunpo to do reconnaissance, yet came up fruitless.

She eventually ended up peeking into his room, spotting his bathroom door ajar. She snuck in and crept towards that open door, mindful to mask as much of her reiatsu as possible. Splashing could be heard from even a meter away so she knew she still hadn't been caught – either she had gotten extremely skilled at masking her reiatsu from a captain or that said captain was exponentially preoccupied with something else. As much as she'd like to toot her own horn, she'd bet on the latter.

Peering into the bathroom, she saw Byakuya scrubbing his arms with an inordinate amount of lather, his back facing her as he sat on a wooden stool. Rukia tried very hard to stifle her giggle, observing a mountain of foam built up because he wasn't paying attention to the extent of his pre-bath scrubbing. A devious thought entered her mind and she began to shed her clothes.

Clad only in a towel, she slipped into the bathroom. Her bare feet quietly padded on the stone floor but the brief creak of the closing door gave away her position. Byakuya immediately froze, turning his head enough to shoot her a curt glower.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Can't an imouto wash her onii-sama's back?"

He surmised there was an ulterior motive, an underlying notion. This was a provocative pretense of a "behaved imouto"; he would not be deceived by such a charade. He waited for a better reason to allow her to stay.

"Nii-sama has done so much for the family that even I have noticed the strain on your body. Like I have said before, let me help you, in any way I can. What other purpose was there for me?"

And there it was.

Byakuya felt a pang of guilt. By adopting her, he did not intend to make her feel obligated to heed his every beck and call. On the contrary, he also felt exalted. He liked the idea of having a life-long companion that just so happens to take care of his sexual wants as well. So far, his will power was strong enough to keep the cravings of his insatiable appetite at bay, but similar to their first night together, that tiny person was able to dismantle every fiber of self-control he had with her presence. The past couple of decades have shown him that she reciprocated those sentiments, that she wasn't just placating the head of the clan.

Heaving a hefty sigh, he surrendered to her, draping his washcloth across his lap and leaning forward to give her better access for washing his back. Kneeling, Rukia gathered up his hair over one of his shoulders and began to lather up her washcloth. She gently scrubbed the unblemished skin of his back, massaging the knots and kinks in his toned muscles. He closed his eyes to lose himself to her firm touch, savoring every much-needed knead and rub.

Drowsy and unaware of when it exactly occurred, his eyes shot open as she snaked her arms around him, weaseling her hands underneath his washcloth to fondle him in her soapy grip. He would have objected if it weren't for the fact that he was already aroused by the whole situation. The soap made for an excellent lubricant as she stroked him and palmed his sac, periodically running her nails along his length or fingering the opening at his tip. Her lithe body shifted up and down his with each pump. It was a matter of time before friction caused her towel to fall so she pressed her bare body to his, the sensation of her pert nipples rubbing against his back driving her wild.

Byakuya stretched out his legs to recline into her, resting his head on her shoulder and allowing his arms to fall to his sides. He closed his eyes once more, relinquishing control as he let unabated pleasure wash over him; he was becoming unhinged. Rukia voraciously suckled and nipped at his flesh, leaving a hickey or two on his otherwise pristine skin. They served as clandestine threats that these moments belonged to her, should prying eyes find the marks. She didn't suspect he would've taken up a lover, although knowing his popularity, she could never be too sure.

Quickening to a frenzied pace, she rapidly pumped his rigid shaft with one hand while placing a ring of pressure at his base with the other. She nibbled his earlobe and seductively whispered, "Let go, Master."

She could feel him tense as he was overcome by her actions, splaying his toes as his gratification unraveled in spurts onto the stone floor.

Giving him time to recover, she stayed in that position and continued washing his torso, using the remaining lather in her hands. When she was done, he obediently sat up so she could rinse him. She then rinsed herself off as well.

She took him by the hand, leading him to the tub so that they can soak in its hot water. With her attention diverted, he regarded her shapely figure and her perfectly round bottom – one of the sexiest sights he had ever beheld.

Rukia motioned for Byakuya to get in first, then she followed suit to sit in between his legs to lounge against him. He reposed with his arms resting on the rim of the tub, his knees bent to protrude out of the water. Rukia ran her hands up and down his thighs, massaging the muscles and casually running her warm hands over his cold knees.

They relaxed in this way for a while before he submerged his hands to run them up her sides and cup her breasts; he was insatiable, after all. He took his time to feel her, memorizing her contours and trying to solicit greater reactions to his touch. He traced his fingertips down her flat stomach to play with the nub hidden beneath a delicate patch of hair. Rukia licked her lips, engrossed in his tactile ministrations. She dug her nails into his knees as he vehemently performed his task and she felt him get hard again.

She took hold of his wrists to gain his attention; the meandering ease of this foreplay became almost excruciating.

"Master, I want you."

"What is it that you want from me?"

"Your dick."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow. "And what would you do with that?"

She was miffed; he was patronizing her. She turned slightly to shoot him a testy scowl.

"Stick it in my pussy."

He liked the fire in her eyes… and her dirty words.

"If that is all, then by all means..."

He straightened his legs for her to squat over him, slowly engulfing him in a reverse cowgirl position. Rukia began to bob atop him like a piston, fucking him so deeply she swore his tip was hitting her cervix. Their moans and grunts were drowned out by the splashing caused by their undulating movements. About half of the bathwater was lost by the time they came, both of them completely spent.

Once their panting diminished, Byakuya kissed her shoulder then got up and out of the tub. "It is time we get dressed." He wrapped a towel around his waist.

Rukia looked at her hands. "Yes, my hands are getting a little pruney."

Byakuya wrapped her in his bathrobe as she stepped out of the tub, kissing the top of her head with his arms around her. They stood absorbed in each other's warmth for a few minutes before he sneezed.

"I should put my sleeping robe on."

Grudgingly, he let her go and walked into his room. She followed him there, dabbing the drops of water on her face with her sleeves. When she looked up at him, he nonchalantly untied his towel to dry his hair with it, standing stark naked in front of his wardrobe. Rukia gaped in shock and quickly turned away, blushing profusely.

Recognizing her modesty resurfacing, he sauntered towards her and whispered in his low, throaty voice, "Why the timidity? It's nothing you haven't seen..." He firmly took her hand and placed it on his groin. "Or touched before." His voice seemed to have gotten huskier.

She immediately pulled back her hand, her face on fire. "Put some clothes on, onegai!"

"Answer me first."

She tried to organize her thoughts. "Hai, that is true," she acknowledged, "but it was always in the heat of the moment! It would be improper of me to…" He threw his towel over her head, cutting off her justification, though he was leery of it anyway.

When she was able to find her way out from underneath the towel, he was already dressed in his maroon sleeping robe.

"Gomen nasai… Have I upset you?" she said, worriedly.

Byakuya inhaled deeply and exhaled quickly. He held her chin up to look her in the eyes and replied, "No."

He caressed her plump lips with his thumb. Every shred of him wanted so badly to capture those lips with his own, but as she was, she wasn't ready for that. Hell, was _he _ready for that? Their relationship beyond the corridor of their wing was explicitly as siblings, albeit adoptive ones. He sensed their dynamic changing, and picking up speed at that… But what would happen if they threw caution to the wind, doing whatever whenever wherever they wanted? Could the clan elders finally overthrow his decision? Would he then be superseded? He couldn't confirm if their gains outweighed their losses.

She lightly shifted his hand to cup her face; pacified, she nuzzled his palm.

"Alright, go. It is time for bed."

She looked up at him with smiling eyes. "Hai, Nii-sama."

She kissed his palm, picked up her clothes and trotted to his door. She turned to bow, wished him a good night and left. Byakuya collapsed into a heavy heap on his futon, staring up at the ceiling to mollify his troubled mind and assuage his troubled heart. Rolling several scenarios in his mind, he resigned to back his pride, forcefully dissipating the passion he held for Rukia. He knew he pushed the envelope with the elders enough as it was, first marrying Hisana and then adopting Rukia. It would also be in Rukia's best interest if they distanced themselves from each other outside of official shinigami business. _Ultimately, we cannot be together._ He found it virtually impossible to sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

The second installment of my holiday gift to you! Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that! Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p><em>She lightly shifted his hand to cup her face; pacified, she nuzzled his palm.<em>

_"Alright, go. It is time for bed."_

_She looked up at him with smiling eyes. "Hai, Nii-sama."_

_She kissed his palm, picked up her clothes and trotted to his door. She turned to bow, wished him a good night and left._

_Byakuya collapsed into a heavy heap on his futon, staring up at the ceiling to mollify his troubled mind and assuage his troubled heart. Rolling several scenarios in his mind, he resigned to back his pride, forcefully dissipating the passion he held for Rukia. He knew he pushed the envelope with the elders enough as it was, first marrying Hisana and then adopting Rukia. It would also be in Rukia's best interest if they distanced themselves from each other outside of official shinigami business. _Ultimately, we cannot be together._ He found it virtually impossible to sleep that night._

* * *

><p>Both Rukia and Byakuya were caught in a flurry of work during the following few weeks. It seemed the Central 46 utilized the lull in hollow activity to pass ordinances, which still required the approval of all 13 Gotei Division captains; this meant more paperwork.<p>

Byakuya thought it was well-worth it since he got to see Rukia in his office more often than before, but what he didn't approve of was the budding friendship between her and the 9th Division lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei. On a couple of occasions, they had arrived at Byakuya's office at about the same time, striking up conversation with each other while he signed the forms they had brought from their respective divisions. Obviously, he wouldn't lower himself to eavesdrop on their chatter, but whatever he did overhear, by chance of course, it was never anything that would be of concern to him. What _did_ concern him, though, was Hisagi's body language towards Rukia.

Hisagi's body language had all the makings of a crush: pink-tinged cheeks, nervous chuckles, intermittent stutters, restless hands and averted gazes. Rukia's naiveté made her oblivious to the connotation of such behaviors, much to Byakuya's relief, but it's a double-edged sword; he must be wary _for_ her, so that Hisagi doesn't take advantage of her. Byakuya neither perpetuated nor participated in rumors, however word on the street pinned Hisagi as a scheming, aloof playboy – a collector of broken hearts.

He wanted to believe it was all groundless hearsay and baseless conjecture, although if Hisagi was left to his own devices, Rukia's heart could become compromised. Byakuya postulated that perhaps he was flawed to feel guarded against Hisagi, that his presumptions were unfounded. He groaned at himself for such inner turmoil, his mind at odds with his heart. Without proof, he had no option but to assume Hisagi's character was sincere, for the time being, despite how much his gut told him the converse was far from faulty.

It was understandable that, in a way, Hisagi reminded Rukia of Kaien, even if only on a subconscious level. Nevertheless, Rukia smiled her pretty little smile at him and laughed at his dumb jokes; she was unintentionally flirting with him. In turn, Hisagi became comfortable around her and laid his charm on thick, leaning over her and using every other punch line as motive to facetiously tug on her hair, to touch her. Byakuya was certain Hisagi was mistaking her being amiable as an interest in a relationship beyond a platonic one. _Such delusions! Why does she always seem to attract reprobates? _With all the gears turning, Byakuya plotted to sink that ship before it ever sets sail.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

At breakfast one morning, Byakuya noticed Rukia was playing with her food, her mind occupied with something else… She was trying to think of the best way to approach the subject of her being invited out for drinks that night. She didn't want to seem like slouch in the eyes of the Kuchiki Clan, although she was positive even Byakuya had fun every now and then. She was sure he would understand, and besides, she was a grown woman, a soldier, who can make her own decisions. She rationalized she wasn't so much asking for his permission to go out than she was politely letting him know that she would be absent from dinner. Her resolve steeled, she broached the subject.

"Nii-sama, I am apologizing in advance, but I won't be home for dinner tonight."

When he showed no inclination of objecting, or approving for that matter, she continued, "I won't be out too late. Rangiku-san invited me out to a social gathering with her and her good friends. They are all respectable shinigami – seated officers and lieutenants."

Her last statement really drew his attention, though he did not let on. Instead, he quickly tried to recount the times she ever asked for anything… Other than their first night together, he couldn't remember another instance. _She has worked hard to rightfully earn a little fun. I will spare Hisagi Shuuhei this short while._ Composed, he replied, "Do not let it affect your duties."

Rukia beamed, simmering her excitement until she was no longer in Byakuya's presence, lest she wanted to make a fool of herself. Nonetheless, Byakuya was inwardly gloating, patting himself on the back for making her this happy. The rest of the meal was finished with no further conversation, though Byakuya swore he heard some faint humming.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that evening, Rukia was heading back from the local tavern to the Kuchiki manor. Hisagi was courteous enough to accompany her, despite his quarters being in the opposite direction. They both enjoyed the leisurely walk after a long day in the barracks, making small talk and poking fun at the shenanigans of their inebriated friends. Truthfully, everyone had something to drink, but some held their liquor better than others. For example, Hisagi noted red-faced Rukia was a lightweight, though she had the sensibility of stopping well before her limit. Actually, it was more like she wouldn't have drunk anything at all if not for being peer-pressured into one drink. He was not as pragmatic as she, imbibing a little more than he should've to calm his jittery nerves. He was conscious of the fact that he got edgy around pretty girls, especially cute, noble ones with frightening brothers. He probably downed a drink every time the terrifying thought of being bludgeoned to death by Byakuya crossed his mind. It'd probably be a slow and painful torture, Byakuya's zanpakutou kept sheathed.

In no time, they arrived at the Kuchiki gate – two large wooden doors fixed uninterrupted to the solid rock wall surrounding the estate; it was just as imposing, yet indirectly ostentatious as its owner. Finishing a remark, Rukia turned to face him.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Hisagi-fukutaichou. You needn't have troubled yourself by walking me home."

"No trouble at all! It was my pleasure, Kuchiki-san. And don't address me like that! We're not on duty!" He gave her a winning smile, which she happily returned, the brightness of the moon reflecting off of her alluring eyes; they beseeched him like a siren's song. He felt himself leaning closer into her, momentarily unafraid of the mortal dangers ahead, awaiting him once he took the lure.

"H-hai.. And please, call me Ru–"

She didn't get to finish her sentence since one of the doors swung open. Standing there was an older woman with apathy written across her face. She looked Hisagi up and down – a pretentious inference of distaste – then turned her attention to Rukia.

"Rukia-sama, Kuchiki-sama requests your presence in his study. Please direct yourself there once you are done here."

"Hai, arigatou Amaya-san." Rukia turned to Hisagi and bowed. "Shitsurei shimasu, Hisagi-san. Oyasumi nasai."

Rukia stepped through the door and slowly closed it, peeking through to smile gently at Hisagi once more before it shut completely. Shaking his head, he was brought back to his senses. He cursed the alcohol for his racing heart and elevated body temperature. Whistling a tune, he headed back to the 9th Division barracks.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rukia knocked on the study door and called out to Byakuya. She then entered after being given permission, taking a few steps in to stop in front of his desk. Byakuya was standing at the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room, giving a cursory glance through a book he just pulled. Unsatisfied that he came up empty-handed in his search, he snapped the book shut and placed it neatly back into its spot. With his back ramrod straight, he casually strode towards her.

"Rukia, there is an important matter concerning you that we must discuss." It sounded grave.

"Of course, Nii-sama. What is it?"

He almost flinched at the title, but recovered quickly enough to not alarm her. He slowly reached out to grasp the tendrils of her hair, playing with the lustrous strands between his fingertips. He allowed a pregnant pause to settle in between them. Finally, he looked her squarely in the eyes, his expression set with an elusive gravity she was tentative to accept.

"Do you wish to get married?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!

I'm sorry for the long delay in this post; I started a second job and have been exhausted :X Please enjoy this chapter - may it be as smutty as you hoped it would be!

Definitions just in case:

Moushiwake arimasen deshita – very formal apology

Omiai – meeting of families for an arranged marriage

Shitagi – white top undergarment of the shinigami uniform

Kosode – black top robe of the shinigami uniform

* * *

><p><em>"Rukia, there is an important matter concerning you that we must discuss."<em>

_"Of course, Nii-sama. What is it?"_

_He almost flinched at the title, but recovered quickly enough to not alarm her. He slowly reached out to grasp the tendrils of her hair, playing with the lustrous strands between his fingertips. He allowed a pregnant pause to settle in between them. Finally, he looked her squarely in the eyes, his expression set with an elusive gravity she was tentative to accept._

_"Do you wish to get married?"_

* * *

><p>Flabbergasted.<p>

Rukia was unequivocally flabbergasted. Had he gone mad? Had he any inkling of what he was asking her? _Her,_ of all people? _He could do so much better! _But she couldn't just reject him, nor could she accept…

Her silent answer made him morose. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, but her silence created his sullen disposition, scolding him for foolishly thinking they could be anything more. He surely wasn't expecting a favorable response… Was he? He couldn't shake this unsettled feeling that was brooding within him; it was something akin to muddled unease. He wanted to be consoled. Hell, he _needed_ to be consoled. He stepped forward to hold her tightly, like a child desiring the comfort of his precious teddy bear.

Rukia speculated he was saving her the degradation of answering a question that was unmistakably asked in jest. She raised a hand to falteringly pat his arm and catch his attention. "Nii-sama…?"

Byakuya peeled slightly away from her, holding her face in his hands. He put his face up to hers, their noses touching. She could see his downcast eyes through his infamously long lashes, but he wouldn't look at her. She blushed madly when she felt his lips imperceptibly graze over hers as he spoke in a measured tone, the hot breath of his words puffing into her mouth.

"Incorrect. Right now, I am your master."

Beguiled by that salacious moniker, she was light-headed, her face furiously flushing, and became even dizzier from his proximity, sending her senses into a tailspin. This was the first time he took the initiative, but just as abruptly as his lips ghosted over hers, he stepped away from her.

"Undress."

She was too astonished by his command to move; he sounded seriously somber more so than cheeky.

"I will not repeat myself."

Spurred into action, she let every article of clothing fall to the floor. Unsure, she stood in wait for further orders, her knees kept securely together and her arms coyly crossed over her chest. Goosebumps formed at the exposure of her skin to the cool air of his study and to his audience.

"Sit on the desk."

She hopped up to sit on the front ledge of his desk. Suddenly cognizant of the perverse voyeuristic symptoms he was demonstrating, she resumed a pose giving the illusion of chastity.

"Spread them." He nodded towards her legs.

If she thought she couldn't turn redder, she was exceedingly wrong. She looked to the side as she obeyed.

"Wider."

Taking a deep breath, she parted her legs farther. Inexplicably, she felt herself getting wet, contemplating the possibility of her being a closet-exhibitionist. Though inexperienced, she was certain that getting turned on by displaying herself to him was an exhibitionist-like tendency. The thought was soon dashed as Byakuya kneeled before her, a challenging look in his lecherous eyes. Prudery forgotten, she gave him a stare that was on par with his confrontational countenance, her militant side being drawn out. He calculatingly gripped her inner thighs, holding them in place as he brought his face closer to her center, their eyes never losing contact.

She saw the pink of his tongue emerge from his lips, reaching out to her, and shuddered when it drew leaden circles around her clit; she almost looked away from pleasure as it ran along her entire core. It seemed instinctive for her to close her legs but Byakuya held them apart, strategic in the placement of his hands. He watched her keenly, memorizing every expression and sound as payment for his services. He planned on collecting the interest soon enough.

Rukia's hands went to remove his kenseikan, so she could freely run her hands through his satiny hair. In this way, she attempted to gain some control over him during his oral onslaught. Unexpectedly, he became irate.

"Do not touch me!" he snarled, his eyes a harbinger of abhorrence to the disruption. He returned to his meal, except not before she noticed his expression becoming crestfallen.

She did not understand why he became so distraught. Barring the fact that she was inept at most things, what exactly had she done wrong? Did he detest her for practically turning down his proposal? Other than that, what could it be? So many qualms and quandaries swam in the tumultuous sea of her thoughts, still, she did not let them simmer and stew for much longer. She banished all the questions from her mind and let herself do for Byakuya what he has done for her: allay pain. She wanted to do anything within her power to alleviate the burdens he carried, to ameliorate the tempest agitating his heart and disturbing his soul._ I am nothing besides a tool. If I can be of use, then so be it._

Finally breaking eye contact, she shut off all extraneous senses aside from his tongue on her. She placed her hands on her knees, pushing them as far apart as possible. Seeing this, Byakuya slid his hands towards her hot center, using his thumbs to part her velvety folds and allowing himself deeper access for his tongue. She bit her lips as they pursed, a countermeasure for escaping moans. Nevertheless, her repressed mewls were audible, loud and clear, from her throat.

Her legs began to twitch as his repetitive strokes enthralled just the right spot. Her eyes shot open when she came, lurching forward as Byakuya drank her nectar, as if his throat had been parched without her ambrosia for far too long. Once his thirst was quenched, he stood, drying his face with his sleeves.

He waited until Rukia looked up at him, gaining him her full attention, to disrobe. He untied his sash and neatly bundled his kimono, setting it on the far corner of his desk. He returned to standing in front of her, nude, as if to say "Observe. This is the vulnerable body of a man whom cares deeply for you."

At first, Rukia did not look at him, excluding his face. Over time, she became more adventurous, her eyesight wandering across the rest of him. He did not proceed to the next phase before she unconsciously licked her lips, now hungrily raking his sinewy body with her eyes.

"Lie back."

This time, she complied without pause, her tousled hair unfurling over the piles of paperwork lying beneath her like bedding, discarded and forgotten. Byakuya leaned over her domineeringly, rubbing her with his tip and gathering her fluids on his head. Rukia threw her hands up to grasp the desk ledge above her head as Byakuya's zealous actions pushed her to climax again, her fluids running over the ledge to spill onto the wooden floor.

He then hooked his arms underneath her knees and entered her. He reached forward to take hold of her wrists, pulling them down towards him to deepen his impact, her back flushed to the desk. He gnashed his teeth as he fucked her at a moderate pace, watching her breasts bounce and flail with each thrust, but he wanted more; he wanted deeper. Releasing her wrists, he bent forward to lie on top of her, with her ankles resting on his shoulders and virtually in line with her head. _She has become quite pliable. Her hand-to-hand combat training has been a lucrative endeavor. _

Enjoying this new position, his penetration accelerated until he was pounding rapidly into her. Rukia earnestly searched for something to cling to, since her fingers were numb from the hard desk and she wasn't allowed to touch her master. In her blind struggle, she knocked over various objects, one of which she was certain was the ink reservoir for Byakuya's calligraphy brush. Her stained hands were making a mess of his paperwork for sure, so in an attempt to kill two birds with one stone – sop up the ink and hold on to something – she crumpled some of the paperwork in her hands. Although, she was in no frame of mind to conceive what setbacks she'd cause him by destroying his documents.

Feeling the last of his vestiges crumbling, an animalistic Byakuya wickedly bit down on the nape of her neck below her ear, emitting a loud grunt with each pitch of his hips. Rukia was absolutely oblivious to the pain as her head buzzed with delirium, intoxicated with bliss after coming for the third time at the position change just moments prior and now peaking at her fourth; he joined her soon thereafter as his momentum culminated deep inside of her. She felt the trickle of her blood flowing into her scalp like a delta stream, blown cool by his labored panting.

Given a few moments, he stood upright, letting her legs fall to dangle over his desk. Mentally present once more, she sat up, looking at the balled up wads of paper in her fists.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita! I didn't realize what I was doing!" She tried to straighten out the sheets of paper, inadvertently catching sight of her name on the page.

Byakuya quickly dismissed her apology, reaching for the sheet before she found out its contents. She blocked his one hand and dodged the other. _My hand-to-hand combat training has really come in handy!_ Suspicious about the rest of the letter, she twisted away from him to read it in its entirety. When she finished, she had a look of disbelief and began to rifle through the rest of the documents on his desk. They each had unique senders, whom all wrote pretty words to win over the good graces of the recipient, but they all had the same gist – to organize an omiai.

It seemed Byakuya had been receiving requests from other families, noble or not, to arrange a marriage between Rukia and one of their heirs. The Kuchiki elders were also pushing to marry her off, rationalizing that she had been in the family for over 25 years now, with her 150th birthday right around the corner, yet she hadn't fulfilled her role in the family – creating an alliance with another powerful family through matrimony. They warned Byakuya to set up the nuptials as soon as possible, before the other party realized how truly repulsive and uncouth she was.

Byakuya never bothered to disclose his true thoughts to the elders, feeling it was beneath him to do so, not to mention pointless. Nor did he ever divulge any of this information to Rukia, fearing how she would react. He did not want to send her off because it was convenient or beneficial to the clan, or because she insisted it was her duty to sacrifice her happiness; he didn't see her well-being as negligible, disposable. He doubted he'd want to even if the match was agreeable or the suitor was amiable towards Rukia. He was certain there wasn't a single man in Soul Society worthy of her.

Perhaps he was being a protective older brother. Perhaps he was having a jealous fit. Whatever the reason, he didn't give a shit. He was the head of the clan and he can have a tantrum if he wanted. Rukia's presence was indispensable. For all intents and purposes, everyone else was expendable.

Rukia turned to him with her big, doe eyes, as if imploring him to elaborate on the meaning of those letters, on why he put himself through such agony by keeping this all within. Was this what he meant by his proposal? If she wished to marry a suitor of his choosing? Then why was he so ambiguous? After all, she would never object to the pairing, if that was in his best interest.

As if reading her mind, he replied, "Do not be absurd." His stoic mask was secured in place, an artifact of a well-oiled knee-jerk reaction. It was as if he wanted his space, to be left alone, but couldn't bear being apart. He was torn, in disarray. He yearned so badly to keep her close, but the impossibility of that scenario forced him to act offensively with his actions and words, aiming to lacerate her heart and trample her hopes. Too bad it was ineffective against Rukia; she knew him well enough than to be fooled by his hubris.

He put his kimono back on, took the letters out of her hands and handed her her clothes. She wrapped herself up in her uniform's shitagi and kosode. She wasn't sure what he was conspiring, but she concluded that by being a part of this family, she was obligated to contribute, however appalling it may be.

He was about to walk away from her when she took hold of his sleeve.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!

Typing with a bum thumb = no bueno. Thanks for your patience!

Definitions just in case:

Hanami – viewing of sakura blossoms

Yozakura – night-viewing of sakura blossoms

* * *

><p><em>He yearned so badly to keep her close, but the impossibility of that scenario forced him to act offensively with his actions and words, aiming to lacerate her heart and trample her hopes. Too bad it was ineffective against Rukia; she knew him well enough than to be fooled by his hubris.<em>

_He put his kimono back on, took the letters out of her hands and handed her her clothes__.__ She wrapped herself back up in her uniform's shitagi and kosode. She wasn't sure what he was conspiring, but she concluded that by being a part of this family, she was obligated to contribute, however appalling it may be. _

_He was about to walk away from her when she took hold of his sleeve._

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama… Am I of no use to you after all…?" she asked with defensive bitterness laced in her tone.<p>

His scornful look chided her for ever entertaining the idea, but softened when the glistening of teardrops congregating at the corners of her eyes caught his attention. He had acted rashly, egregiously.

He held her face in his hands once more, but this time affectionately.

"Do not be absurd," he lamented, then shot her a devilish smile. "Have I not said that I will not repeat myself?"

He kissed her cute-as-a-button nose and held her, resting his chin on top of her head. He stroked her hair, not only to comfort her but himself as well. She sighed into his chest, and he felt the heat of her breath spreading over a small radius through the fabric of his kimono.

Staring hazily at the wall, he pointed out, "You still have not answered my question."

She perked up at the realization. "Ah, sumimasen deshita! Hai, you did say that you will not repeat yourself."

He gave her an unprecedented baffled look that said "If Kuchiki Byakuya had the ability to roll his eyes, he'd be doing that right now."

"That was not the question to which I was referring." Seeing her expectant face, he reiterated, "Do you wish to marry?"

She brought her small fist up to her chin, trying to formulate the best way to articulate her answer.

"Hai… Eventually."

He rested his heavy hand on her small head. "Then I shall not force it upon you."

She nodded in acceptance of his benevolent protection from further offers. He helped her off his desk, a quick kiss bestowed onto cheek as thanks – a small offering to compensate his guarding her. They bid each other a good night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A few months passed without incident and soon enough, spring was half over. Rukia wasn't sure if Byakuya seemed reticent recently because everyone else was more jovial with the good weather or because something was just amiss. Rangiku had invited her to go hanami with a group of friends the next day, since the sakura blooms have been exceptionally beautiful that year. Rukia assumed it was more so a reason to go drinking than to enjoy the seasonal view. It then occurred to her that she should invite Byakuya, in hopes that it would lift his spirits. Besides, she'll have someone to talk to this way, not being the only sober one. She spent the rest of the day thinking about how to properly approach him.

At dinner that night, both Rukia and Byakuya ate in silence, which was the norm for them, but Rukia was fidgeting while waiting for the most opportune moment to request his company for hanami. Every time she was about to ask him, an attendant would enter the room, bringing in their next course or refilling their beverages. All too soon, the meal came to an end. He wiped his mouth with his dinner napkin, excused himself and stood to leave, getting just a few paces away before she abruptly stood.

"Nii-sama!"

He swiveled around, shocked at her outburst.

"Nii-sama, my friends and I will be celebrating the blossoming of the sakura trees tomorrow. Would you like to come with us? It would be a lot of fun." She tried hard to convince him, though she was fairly certain of his answer.

"Unfortunately, I cannot; perhaps another time." With that he left the room, left her standing at an impasse of what to do next. _It was silly of me to think he'd accept my offer so easily!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rukia entered the Kuchiki compounds early that evening. When she left the group at their hanami site, she thanked Hisagi for offering to walk her home, but politely declined because she'd rather he continue the party with their friends at the various bars and dives. She didn't want to tell him she thought he was too drunk to be able to find his way back, and even though Hisagi was a sweet guy, he was very touchy-feely when he drank a lot. For these two reasons, she didn't want to risk suggesting he stay the night without herself sounding suggestive, had he walked her home. She felt bad though, hearing Rangiku and Renji heckle him for being shot down as she walked away.

Rather than taking the main hallway to her room, she decided to take the scenic route – through the elevated walkway alongside the garden – so she could appreciate yozakura. She always felt the blossoms viewed at night had a completely different air about them than those viewed during the day, although both were extraordinary.

Rounding the corner, she saw Byakuya sitting on the walkway right outside his bedroom, in an almost meditative posture, facing the garden. His legs were crossed and his hands settled palms-down on his knees. His head was tilted upwards a little and coming in closer, she saw that his eyes were closed, as if he was listening intently to the wind, hoping to catch a word of its transient whispers.

Silently, she sat beside him, dangling her feet over the edge. She took in a deep breath and marveled at the garden; its aesthetics were truly incomparable.

"The sakura trees are really amazing this year, aren't they, Nii-sama?" she confided with a benign enthusiasm.

She wasn't expecting a response, so she was surprised when he expressed with melancholy, "They will never be as beautiful as they once were."

She looked up at him, but he was gazing off into the distance. _Did he mean when Hisana-sama was alive?_ She didn't want to pry, although she didn't want to seem uncaring either. She placed her warm hand over his, reassuring him that he wasn't alone. He looked down towards her, his eyes brimming with tears that he refused to let fall. Worry was etched into her features and it was becoming all too much for him. The season, Rukia, her resemblance, the memories, the loss, the anguish; every year at this time, Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't handle it and lost all control, unbeknownst to Rukia... Until now.

Rukia firmly gripped his hand to pull him to her, allowing him to cry into her lap as the last bastions of his will power fell apart. He wept quietly, but his whole body shook after each gasping breath he took. Once he calmed down, he rolled over to rest his head on her lap, peering up at her with red eyes. Rukia stroked his hair with one hand and laid the other flat over his heart, feeling for its beat. Byakuya grasped the latter and sorrowfully kissed it, then placed it back where it was. Rukia watched him close his eyes and was caught off guard when he spoke candidly, though his words carried an ominous sense of foreboding.

"Hisana had passed during springtime. She loved hanami and even to her last day, our door to the garden was left open wide for her to do so… She was beautiful and so full of life, bringing much happiness to my own. In this way, she personified spring. No…" His forlorn eyes opened as he vividly recalled his former life. He reached up to feel Rukia's softly billowing hair. "Her life was more fleeting than that… My time with her felt shorter than a season… My time with her felt as short as the blooming of a sakura tree."

Byakuya's attention was drawn back to Rukia's face when he felt her hot tears splashing onto his cheeks. She didn't have a look of pity, but of sheer misery. She never mourned the death of her sister-in-law, so now, she grieved. She may not have known Hisana, but she felt her love through Byakuya. Rukia cursed Fate for swindling her of Hisana's love, though on the same token, was indebted to Fate for bringing her Byakuya.

He sat up and turned to lean toward her, cupping the back of her head to bring her face to his shoulder. Rukia cried into the crook of his neck until he pulled away from her, brushing away her hair and kissing her forehead. He then shifted lower to kiss her nose. He held her gaze as he said, "This is the most beautiful hanami I have seen in years."

He moved in to kiss her lips but paused when he felt her turn away slightly. _True, it is not the right time or place for that._ Defeated, he kissed the corner of her lips. With that, they sat side-by-side a little while longer watching the full boughs dance in the breeze; they seemed to airily sway in the ebb and flow of time. Byakuya sent Rukia off to bed when he noticed she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. _Perhaps I shall join her at the next matsuri._ He ogled the stars as their shine doubled in contrast to the darkened night sky. _Hisana, it may not be exactly as you intended, but I am doing my best to give her my love and someone to call "family"._ He stood and started to head back inside, though not before he took one last look in the direction of Rukia's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for your patience! I hope you are all surviving the heat :X

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Tanabata – July 7th, Japanese star festival

Matsuri – festival

Shihakushou – shinigami uniform

Takoyaki – fried, battered octopus balls

Okonomiyaki – savory Japanese pancake

Yakisoba – stir-fried ramen noodles in sauce

Mitarashi dango – rice dough dumpling balls in sweet soy sauce

Moushiwake arimasen – very formal apology

Yukata – light summer kimono

Nishikigoi – brocaded carp, more commonly known as koi (carp)

Obi – sash

Geta - sandals

Wakame taishi - seaweed ambassador

* * *

><p><em>He held her gaze as he said, "This is the most beautiful hanami I have seen in years."<em>

_He moved in to kiss her lips but paused when he felt her turn away slightly. _True, it is not the right time or place for that._ Defeated, he kissed the corner of her lips. With that, they sat side-by-side a little while longer, watching the full boughs dance in the breeze. Byakuya sent Rukia off to bed when he noticed she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. _Perhaps I shall join her at the next matsuri_. He ogled the stars as their shine doubled in contrast to the darkened night sky. _Hisana, it may not be exactly as you intended, but I am doing my best to give her my love and someone to call "family"_. He stood and started to head back inside, though not before he took one last look in the direction of Rukia's room._

* * *

><p>When July came around, Rukia became antsy because July meant Tanabata was near. She looked forward to Tanabata – the stalls of delicious food, fun games and little trinkets. It was a matsuri that made her feel like summer was finally here, like a student anxiously waiting for the final bell to ring, marking the start of break. She and her group of friends had long planned traipsing out into Rukongai for the festivities, after changing out of their shihakushou to better blend in with the crowd.<p>

On her way out of the manor, she asked Amaya-san to inform Byakuya that she'd be out with her friends for Tanabata and wouldn't be present for dinner. Rukia didn't eat very much to begin with and she very much looked forward to eating the foods of her childhood: takoyaki, okonomiyaki, yakisoba and her all-time matsuri must-have – mitarashi dango. Just thinking of these tasty treats made her walk just a little bit faster to the meeting place.

Meanwhile, Amaya-san knocked on Byakuya's door, fetching him for dinner.

Through the door, she said, "Kuchiki-sama, dinner has been prepared. Rukia-sama requested I inform you that she would not be present to dine with you. Instead, she will be out with her friends for the Tanabata celebrations."

He slid the door open, startling his attendant.

"Did she say where?"

"Moushiwake arimasen, Kuchiki-sama, she did not."

_Probably because either a) she did not want me to know, b) it is not somewhere I would allow her to go, or c) both._ "Very well. I will be at the table shortly."

Amaya-san bowed low and excused herself.

Byakuya did not have a good feeling about this, like her irresponsible behavior foreshadowed a fiasco. _I am being ridiculous. She is a well-trained soldier, accompanied by other well-trained soldiers; I have nothing to worry about. I will eat my dinner and join her, as I told myself I would during hanami._

His pep talk did nothing to slow the rate at which he consumed his dinner, though he _did_ catch himself when he selected his yukata, since he wanted to be presentable. Of course, it wasn't to impress her; what need did he have to do that?

He decisively chose a dark charcoal yukata, with a modest gold pattern of nishikigoi, small waves and lotus flowers. Also printed were black nishikigoi, but one would have to be close enough to notice it. His obi was white with embroidered cranes, worn loose and low on his hips. He left his kenseikan at home to be less conspicuous. Properly dressed, he slipped on his geta and tried to sense her reiatsu. _Rukongai__,__ District 78, Inuzuri._

After pinpointing her location, he shunpoed until he reached the festival grounds, traversing the woods that spanned between Soul Society and Rukongai. He slowly headed towards her but only got within 30 meters when he was stopped by a couple of classless girls flirting with him. Annoyed, he ignored the girls entirely as he looked over their heads to spot Rukia.

His complete incapacity to breathe because of her striking beauty betrayed him, as his stronghold of emotion met a disastrous downfall. She stole his attention, laughing merrily as she watched Hisagi play at one of the game stalls, the lanterns reflecting warmly in her bright eyes and on her pale skin. Her yukata was in variable shades of orchid, with small white rabbits under full moons bounding across the fabric. Her red obi was embroidered with black butterflies, and cinched across the obi was a silver obijime, a cord, finished in an intricate knot, emphasizing her tiny waist. Her hair was pinned up, but he didn't recognize the simple hair comb incorporated in it. The ornament must have been a gift from whom he was not aware.

His jealousy was only exacerbated when she cheered in Hisagi's success at the booth's game. The stall attendant handed Hisagi a wakame taishi plush, who presented it to Rukia. She delightedly accepted it with a gracious smile and a bow, clutching it tightly. Hisagi scratched the back of his head; Byakuya's eyes narrowed. _That bastard is blushing, I know it._

He curtly excused himself from the flirtatious girls, but they were persistent, blocking his path once more. His patience was wearing thin with these setbacks. Rukia and Hisagi started to walk in the direction away from him when they were stopped by four thugs. Some words were exchanged and Byakuya was certain they weren't friendly. Hisagi quickly took Rukia's hand in an attempt to lead her elsewhere, except one of the thugs wretched his arms behind him while another held him by the collar. Rukia was able to incapacitate one thug that tried to immobilize her, only she was no match for the last thug – the leader.

The leader easily disabled her, holding her wrists above her with one hand and flippantly drawing across her delicate cheek with the pointer finger of his other. He whispered something into her ear and looked connivingly at Hisagi; Rukia looked sick, as if she wanted to vomit. The leader laughed haughtily at their helplessness and roughly held Rukia's jaw with his free hand, trying to plant a messy, slobbery wet kiss on her lips. She struggled and squirmed so much that her hair became undone, her hair comb clinking when it hit the soft earth.

Suddenly, the leader yowled in pain and his grip on Rukia was released; she hurriedly recovered her comb. Rukia looked up to see Byakuya contorting the leader's once-free hand in a very unnatural position, thwarting the leader's attempt to reap a reward he did not sow.

_Nii-sama!_

Hisagi exploited this distraction by head-butting the thug in front of him, then wheeling around to give the other thug a roundhouse punch in the face, debilitating both thugs.

The leader was about to retaliate but the lividness in Byakuya's eyes forewarned him to rethink that course of action. With the speed that would make light envious, Byakuya hit several of the leader's pressure points, thereby impairing him to precipitately lie supine in the dirt. The former was almost overpowered by the desire to unleash beast mode on the latter's ass, if not for dignity.

"Nii-sama! Why are you here?!"

Byakuya picked up the wakame taishi plush and dusted it off, giving Hisagi a judgmental glare. Hisagi broke into a cold sweat, somehow feeling ostracized and quite inadequate.

"Kuchiki-san, I'll go look for Renji and the others. Kuchiki-taicho, shitsurei shimasu." Without delay, he bowed and left them.

Byakuya handed her the plush, a product of his own clan, in the likeness of his own art. She hesitantly thanked him, though he was irked that it wasn't for saving her.

"Why were you two alone?" he asked, accusingly.

"It was a coincidence! Rangiku-san and Renji had just left us to find booze… I mean beverages! And Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san were bored so they went prowling for fun…"

"Where are your zanpakutou?"

"We did not bring them to not draw attention to ourselves. We agreed to practice avoidance, but use kidou when need be… By the way, what brought you all the way out here, Nii-sama?"

"I am making up for hanami."

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita! I have inconvenienced you greatly!" Rukia bowed deeply, but she was elated. Her heart pounded so loudly, she was sure he could see her ears pulsating.

"Nonsense. It would have been more regrettable if I did not come, especially when I did."

Her head snapped up at his words, returning the smile he gave her tenfold. "Hai!"

He turned around and ambled forward. "Come, the festival awaits."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait! I had to move unexpectedly and it was so stressful! Luckily we were able to find a place that allows pets AND is within our budget! :D Moving still sucks though... Now to unpack :X

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Takoyaki – fried, battered octopus balls

Okonomiyaki – savory Japanese pancake

Yakisoba – stir-fried ramen noodles in sauce

Mitarashi dango – rice dough dumpling balls in sweet soy sauce

Shitsurei shimashita – excuse my rudeness!

Wakame taishi – seaweed ambassador

* * *

><p><em>"By the way, what brought you all the way out here, Nii-sama?"<em>

"_I am making up for hanami."_

"_Moushiwake arimasen deshita! I have inconvenienced you greatly!" Rukia bowed deeply, but she was elated. Her heart pounded so loudly, she was sure he could see her ears pulsating._

"_Nonsense. It would have been more regrettable if I did not come, especially when I did."_

_Her head snapped up at his words, returning the smile he gave her tenfold. "Hai!"_

_He turned around and ambled forward. "Come, the festival awaits."_

* * *

><p>Rukia caught up to him and carefully dusted off her hair comb. He noted it was a half moon shape made of boxwood, and though it was not embellished with precious metals or gems, it was intricate in its own right; it lacked the superfluous grandeur of typical Kuchiki gifts. The snowflake design was meticulously carved, though dated, and the comb itself appeared as if it was hardly used.<p>

Seeing his rarely-bequeathed interest in things such as hair accessories, she recalled, "This was a gift from Renji decades ago, right before we got in to the academy." She lightly traced the edges of each snowflake with her fingertips, musing at the retrospection. "He told me that I better not expect any more fancy things from him because this comb was for Christmas, New Year's, my birthday _and_ my acceptance into the academy."

Smiling placidly, she held the comb in her lips as she gathered her hair up to re-pin it, some strands falling to frame her face. Giving her ponytail a quick twist and tuck, she secured its shape with the comb, unveiling her long, slender neck to him and the warm, humid air once more.

"Short hair is very becoming of you." He gave her a sidelong glance and her face flushed.

She drew her attention ahead, whispering, "Arigatou gozaimasu…"

As they walked towards the food section of the festival, the aroma of everything scrumptious filled the air. Byakuya heard Rukia's stomach growl.

"Have you eaten?"

She waved her hands back and forth in front of her, palms outward. "It's alright; I'm not especially hungry."

Her stomach growled again.

Byakuya took her by the hand, heading straight for a takoyaki stall where he purchased two skewers for her to eat. Fingers interlaced to not lose her, he lead them through the herd of people to a bench off to the side of the walkway. He directed her to sit and handed her the tray.

"Eat. I shall return shortly."

He disappeared back into the crowd and after a few minutes, reemerged with two small trays of food. Rukia downed the last couple of pieces of takoyaki in order to devour the yakisoba and okonomiyaki – two festival egg dishes he knew she enjoyed. He sat contentedly, watching her eat because, at the moment, she had no shame in showing no manners.

Rukia was down to the last two bites of her second tray when Byakuya wordlessly got up and melted back into the bustling festival mob. She looked at him peculiarly when he came back, brandishing a small tray with two skewers of five mitarashi dango each. He sat beside her and presented the tray. Excitedly, she accepted and inhaled one of the skewers instantaneously, giving herself less than a second to enjoy her sweet, heavenly dessert. Realizing that her dango resources have become quite limited, she set on savoring every bit of the second and last skewer.

Byakuya examined her curiously as she executed her attack. First, she used her little pink tongue to lick the sweet soy sauce glaze off of the dango at the top of her skewer, repeating the motion because it was so sticky, like licking an ice cream cone. She even began to work on the glaze on the next dango below, using the tip of her tongue to weasel into the crevice between the dango. Periodically, she would have to lick the glaze that oozed off of the last one and onto her hand. With the first dango finally clean, she stuck it entirely in her mouth, pulling it off the skewer with her lips. She closed her eyes as she reveled in each chew, not realizing a pair of hungry, slate grey eyes probed her attentively.

When she opened her eyes, he quickly turned his head away, trying to cover his blushing face by holding his hand over his nose and mouth. He knitted his brows and coughed lightly into his hand.

"Shitsurei shimashita, Nii-sama! It was rude of me to not offer you any! Would you like some?"

He raised his other hand to halt her insistence. _I would like more than some, but not dango._

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Nii-sama!" She happily resumed eating her dango.

In askance, he watched her again. He never thought an innocent activity such as eating dango could be so seductive. _There must be something askew with me if I find this so arousing._

She dropped her empty skewer into the tray and patted her stomach, swinging her feet in glee.

"Shall we continue?"

Rukia nodded and deposited their trash into a nearby receptacle. They continued gallivanting through the rest of the food area and rounded the bend toward the entertainment section, which was full of street performers peddling for spare change. She was slightly interested in the psychic reader but hid her curiosity, knowing Byakuya's regarding it as all hogwash. She trotted to catch up to him; he seemed set on moving through this area as soon as possible, though all that was left of the festival was the game booths they had yet to see.

They walked through an area resembling an amphitheatre, bustling past pushy masses that were slowly flocking to the area. It seemed there was about to be a performance by a well-known rock band. The musicians took the stage, a catalyst for the throng's reaction, which was already buzzing with anticipation. The horde swarmed the stage with the first riveting note, packing in as close to the performers as possible. Then everyone started to dance, surging in unison to the loud music flooding throughout the festival.

Almost separated by the deluging crush of people like a riptide, Byakuya put his strong arm around Rukia, holding her suffocatingly close to him. She clung to his yukata as they trod through the waves, both of them battered by those lost in the beat. He did not loosen his grip until he reached still waters, pushing through the drove like the breaching of a whale. They had gone a few paces into safety before Rukia realized she was still holding on to his yukata, her shoulder kept tucked underneath his arm. She immediately detached herself from him, but already missed the warmth that was pressed against her a second ago.

They completed their festival circuit as they wound up back at the bevy of game booths. Byakuya watched Rukia play at a couple of booths, though she didn't win anything. Most surprisingly, Byakuya's performance was downright abysmal at the target shooting game they were currently playing. He had been determined to best Hisagi's wakame taishi plush, so when he heard Rukia exclaim about the giant Chappy plush available as the ultimate prize, he set on obtaining it. Unfortunately for him, he had no experience with guns, much less pellet-shooting guns. If it was kidou, on the other hand, every one of those plushes would be his.

For each 200 yen to play, a player was allotted 1 minute to shoot down as many fast-moving Soul Candy characters as possible. If the player shot down 10 targets, he would win a small disgruntled cat plush named Ginnosuke. If the player shot down 20 targets, he would win a small grumpy panda plush named Gringo. After these, a player had the opportunity to win more popular character plushes, but it required more skill. For instance, shooting down 40 targets won a player a medium Pupples the learned dog plush and shooting down 60 targets won a player a large Yuki the duck plush. The greatest reward was what Byakuya was after – an extra-large Chappy the rabbit plush – but he had to shoot down a whopping 100 targets to get it.

Byakuya's first prize won was Ginnosuke, but he refused to stop there, ashamed of himself for only winning the lowest tier prize; Rukia gratefully accepted the plush on his behalf. He was also embarrassed that on Rukia's first try, she won the Yuki plush. Little did he know, she spent her childhood playing these games. Byakuya kept sinking more yen into this game and did not let Rukia accept any more prizes until he was satisfied, until he brought a greater smile to her face than Hisagi did.

He had a good feeling about the next attempt, since in his last game, he shot down 90 targets. Putting 200 more yen on the counter, he focused all of his energy into taking down every single target. The booth attendant reset the targets and handed him a reloaded pellet gun. Byakuya took a deep breath and nodded to the attendant to start the clock. After what felt like an eternity, the 1 minute alarm rang and the attendant counted the number of hit targets.

Completing his count, the attendant went to take a plush off of the prize wall, reaching up high for Chappy. He brought it over to Rukia, congratulating Byakuya that he had knocked down 120 targets – the new record for most targets ever hit in a minute at his booth. The attendant handed Rukia the plush, teasing her that they were about the same size. Byakuya took the other three plushes from her so that she could carry Chappy, huge smiles on both of their faces. He walked away with a swagger, a strut boasting of his accomplishment; he could tell she was extensively enamored by the plush. Rukia slowly followed him as she adjusted to walking with a larger-than life Chappy in her arms.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Nii-sama! How can I ever repay you for this?"

He looked down at her, watching her make googly eyes at the plush and rubbing her cheek against the soft faux fur. He took a moment to consider her question.

"Do not miss dinner tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

I just wanted to say: **THANK YOU!**

Initially, I wrote this because I had these smutty byaruki scenes running around in my head and had to put pen to paper. It was a challenge for myself to write creatively in a genre that I had never written before. Since then, I have been delightfully surprised and thankful each time someone takes the time to read it, and sometimes even leave a review!

It has been my pleasure to write for you, both members and lurkers of fanfiction. I did not expect to receive any recognition of my work, of either praise or criticism, but I jump for joy when I do.

Thank you again, those of you who read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed this little story. I hope it continues to keep you entertained as it has for me. :]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Itadakimasu – I humbly receive this meal

Zarusoba – cold buckwheat noodles served on a bamboo tray, with a dipping sauce

Gochisosama/Gochisosama deshita – Thank you for the meal

* * *

><p><em>Completing his count, the attendant went to take a plush off of the prize wall, reaching up high for Chappy. He brought it over to Rukia, congratulating Byakuya that he had knocked down 120 targets – the new record for most targets ever hit in a minute at his booth. The attendant handed Rukia the plush, teasing her that they were about the same size. Byakuya took the other three plushes from her so that she could carry Chappy, huge smiles on both of their faces. He walked away with a swagger, a strut boasting of his accomplishment; he could tell she was extensively enamored by the plush. Rukia slowly followed him as she adjusted to walking with a larger-than life Chappy in her arms.<em>

"_Arigatou gozaimashita, Nii-sama! How can I ever repay you for this?"_

_He looked down at her, watching her make googly eyes at the plush and rubbing her cheek against the soft faux fur. He took a moment to consider her question._

"_Do not miss dinner tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Rukia had wondered all day about what awaited her for dinner. She hadn't skipped meals to the same extent as the instance after Kaien's death, so she didn't think Byakuya would be concerned or upset about something like that. She couldn't think of a special occasion that she might have forgotten either... She really had no clue.<p>

Arriving home a little later than usual, Rukia hurried to her room to bathe and change, not wanting to be late to dinner. She slipped on her sky blue, with a small sakura print, casual kimono and had her hair almost dry when there was a knock on her door.

"Rukia-sama, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. It will be served in Kuchiki-sama's chambers."

"Arigatou, Amaya-san. I will be there shortly."

Rukia was confused – she did not understand why Byakuya chose to dine in his room. She was also concerned – would any of the manor staff start suspecting anything from such a bold move? She brushed her hair a few times and headed out to Byakuya's room down the hall.

When she gained entrance to the room, a small, low table was already set with the various plates for dinner. Byakuya was seated at one of the settings, dressed in a royal purple kimono, looking outside his open door to the garden. She sat down opposite him, both saying "itadakimasu" and starting their meal. Rukia was so hungry, she barely stirred her miso soup before she drank it all. She dabbled in a little bit of everything, from her zarusoba to her pickled cucumbers to her sashimi and a few other prepared items. Byakuya was slightly more calculated in his consumption, always graceful, though finished eating soon after she did.

Amaya-san and a couple of other attendants came in to clear the dishes, leaving Rukia and Byakuya to sit in each other's company, in silence, except for the sounds of pouring and sipping tea. Finished with her cup, Rukia excused herself and bid him a good night.

"You are not to leave."

"I do not want to prevent you from going to bed."

"There is still dessert. Sit."

_Strange… I could've sworn he didn't like sweets._ She moved back to sit opposite from him when he corrected, "On the table." He nodded towards where his dishes once were.

"Come again?"

The corner of his lip upturned ever so subtly. "Soon enough. Now, sit on the table."

Rukia hesitantly did so, nervously fisting her hands in her lap in wait of what was to occur. He leaned forward on his knees, taking her clenched hands apart and resting them at her sides. He cupped her face in his hands, yearning so much to kiss her, then he slowly slid them down her neck and along the neckline of her kimono until they began untying her sash. Untied, his hands slid back up her neckline, slipping underneath her kimono to gently brush it off of her shoulders. Rukia blushed as he objectively observed her, only able to make eye contact with him once before she quickly looked away. He leaned forward to smell her, brushing his nose on the crook of her neck. _She smells so good, she must have just bathed._ He wanted so badly to lick her, to taste her, to nibble on her flesh… But he had willpower. He restrained himself from his desires for the moment and instead, he premeditatively picked up her left foot and set it on the edge of the table to her left. He gently picked up her left foot and set it on the edge of the table to her left. He then picked up her right foot and set it on the edge of the table to her right. She didn't think she could feel more exposed than during their tryst in his office; she had a clear idea of what he wanted for dessert.

He sat back down, crossing his legs under him and resting his hands on his knees.

"Pleasure yourself."

Her eyes widened to saucers.

This, she did not expect. She had done this many times in private, yet she never imagined she would do it in front of him, much less at his command. The glint in his eye was not just the flickering candlelight reflecting off of its surface. He was serious and she had no authority to deny him of his desires, though she never wanted to deny him anything anyway.

She closed her eyes, slowly reaching her right hand down to rub her clit in small circles. She dipped her fingers into herself, coating her clit with her juices and continuing to rub. She groped her left breast with her left hand, pinching and twisting her nipple to stimulate further pleasure. Panting shallowly, she then brought her left hand down to hold back some of the flesh surrounding her swollen clit, allowing better access to it for when she rubbed. Little moans escaped her lips as she became more involved in the act, turned on further as she watched herself play with her core. She vigorously pumped her right middle finger inside of herself, and then inserted a second finger. Her left hand took up the task of feverishly rubbing her engorged nub, taking herself ever-so-closer to climax. The sounds of slick flesh on flesh were clearly audible.

She looked up at Byakuya and held his gaze briefly before he returned to watching her hands. Her brows furrowed when she felt herself reach completion, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Seeing this, he firmly grasped both of her wrists and held her hands away from her, replacing her fingers with his tongue. She let out a few loud moans as he drank her up, ate her out. When he was done, he sat up, still holding on to her wrists, and sucked on each of her fingers, cleaning them of her juices.

He sat back down as before, with his hands on his knees. "Gochisosama."

_So that's it? Two can play at that game._ Rukia slid off the table and mimicked Byakuya by cupping his face, seductively whispering onto his lips, "May I have dessert as well?" She saw his eyes widen for a millisecond before he recovered his nonchalant expression.

She slid her hands down to part his kimono's neckline, trailing wet kisses down his neck and across his clavicle. He leaned back on his hands to provide her better access. She planted more kisses on his chest and he bit back a curse when she nibbled on his nipples. Smiling, she continued down his torso, dragging her tongue down his abs. She untied his sash and gently took hold of his cock. He watched her as she stroked him, licking him like she did the dango at the matsuri the previous night.

She slowly sucked on him, casually running her teeth along his length every so often. He rolled his head back, licking his lips in relish of such lofty pleasure. Rukia kept that pace for a few minutes before she sucked him faster and harder; the new intensity of pleasure blew his mind as she blew his dick. He grimaced, balling the fabric of his robe in the tight grip of his fists. His panting became labored, rolling his head forward in attempt to find the ability to speak. In between strangled moans and gurgled grunts, he tried to say her name, debating on whether he found this bordering unbearable, stimulation on the fringe of pain. He wanted her to look up at him, to get his message without his saying a word, but she paid him no mind, bobbing her head at an incredible speed.

At last, he gasped, "Rukia!"

She felt him tense, pitching his hips upward as he spewed into the back of her throat. She gulped down his cream and tried to eke out more from his member. At that point, the overstimulation was unbearable and he had to push her head away.

"Enough…" he managed to say.

"Hai, gochisosama deshita."

Rukia wiped her mouth and got dressed while Byakuya tried to come back to his senses. She looked down at him and smirked, proud of herself that she could put him into such a state. She bowed and said, "Oyasumi nasai, Nii-sama." She made her way to the door.

"How… did you acquire… such a skill?" He asked as he fought to catch his breath.

She paused as she looked back from his room's threshold. "It's a secret." She gave him a devilish smile before she slid his door closed behind her.

Needless to say, Byakuya did not like her answer.


	18. Chapter 18

The season is starting to change! Bleach is back! I hope we get more Rukia and Byakuya action soon... In the mean time, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Montsuki – formal kimono bearing the family crest

Omatase shimashita – I'm sorry to keep you waiting

Furisode – formal, long-sleeved kimono worn by unmarried women

Obiage – fabric sash worn under obi but visible to mark unmarried women

Obi – fabric sash worn around the waist and tied into a bow in the back

Obijime – woven silk cord that prevents the obi/obiage from unraveling

Genkan – entryway of a home

Konbanwa – Good evening

Boku wa… desu – I am…

Hajimemashite – Pleasure to meet you

Tansu – wooden travel chest/cabinet

Tabi – traditional socks with the big toe separated from the rest

Zori – flat, thonged sandals made of lacquered wood

* * *

><p><em>Rukia wiped her mouth and got dressed while Byakuya tried to come back to his senses. She looked down at him and smirked, proud of herself that she could put him into such a state. She bowed and said, "Oyasumi nasai, Nii-sama." She made her way to the door.<em>

"_How… did you acquire… such a skill?" He asked as he fought to catch his breath._

_She paused as she looked back from his room's threshold. "It's a secret." She gave him a devilish smile before she slid his door closed behind her._

_Needless to say, Byakuya did not like her answer._

* * *

><p>During the following week's meeting with the clan elders, an exasperated Byakuya allowed the elders to plan a 140th birthday party for Rukia, though as a guise for meeting potential suitors. He would humor them with this even though he knew no suitor would be successful in gaining Rukia's favor. With her birthday being months away, he figured this would keep them occupied and out of his hair until then.<p>

Unfortunately, the months passed all too quickly in Soul Society. The manor was in a tizzy that snowy January 14th day, preparing for a grand gala in honor of the clan head's sister. By the time evening had come, the banquet hall had dozens of beautifully decorated long tables set up with bouquets of fresh flowers and a luxurious seat cushion for each guest; the smell of expensive culinary delicacies wafted through the air. At the front of the room, a shorter table sat, a seat reserved for Byakuya at the center, his grandfather Ginrei to his right and Rukia to his left.

Guests began filing into the room, taking their assigned seats. Byakuya and his grandfather, both dressed in montsuki, spoke briefly to one another as they waited in a side room for Rukia to arrive, so they would enter together.

Ginrei had just finished a teasing remark when they heard the door slide open, and then a very meek, "omatase shimashita." Byakuya's irritation turned into awe when Rukia stepped into the room.

She wore a vibrant red furisode, the ends of her long sleeves and the bottom hem fading into pitch black. The fabric had hand-painted orchids, bamboo, chrysanthemums and plum blossoms swirling over her left shoulder and back down across her legs. The same design also draped down the full length of her sleeves, her hands clasped flat across her belly button. Her obiage was made of black silk but over that was a golden obi embroidered with the Kuchiki family crest. This was tied in a large formal knot at the back, though the rich green obijime was knotted into a cluster at the front. She held her head high but had it dipped respectfully downward. She had her jet black hair up again, though this time she had the trained help of the family attendants to arrange it intricately for tonight's event, adorning it with an assortment of fresh flower clippings and exquisite combs from the Kuchiki private collection. Her flawlessly pale face only needed crimson across her lips and accenting her scintillating eyes.

Ginrei broke the silence. "Rukia-chan, you look magnificent tonight! Surely, no suitor in his right mind would forgo vying for your affection now! Come, let us not keep our guests waiting."

Rukia was blushing too deeply at his initial compliment to register the true purpose of the banquet in his second statement. The room fell quiet as they stepped into the room: Ginrei first, then Byakuya and lastly, Rukia. A small wave of whispers and gasps erupted when Rukia entered. Byakuya certainly did not like how she was being gawked at, as if she were to be sold off at auction like a piece of meat, under the false pretense of a birthday dinner party. He felt guilty subjecting her to this ruse, so he wanted to start the party soon for it to end sooner.

Taking their seats, Byakuya welcomed his guests. "Thank you all for attending tonight in celebration of my sister Rukia's birthday. Please enjoy your meal." The attendants immediately filed into the room, serving food and drinks. He hoped to keep everything that night succinct.

Rukia tried not to talk very much during these occasions to avoid making a fool of herself, nor did she really eat, her nervousness making her stomach feel like it flipped itself into knots. Byakuya also made little conversation because, well, that's just his nature, and though he did eat, he was doing so as he scanned the room. The guests all talked amongst themselves and he recognized many of them as suitors the elders had suggested for Rukia, ticking off what qualities made each of these men unworthy as a husband. He was about to brush off the whole business as a waste of time when he noticed one of the guests repeatedly staring at Rukia while sipping his tea. He did not recognize this individual so he kept his guard high. Rukia did not seem to notice, keeping her eyes on her plate.

At the end of dinner, Byakuya and Rukia positioned themselves at the genkan to personally thank each guest for attending as well as for the birthday gifts. The parents of the suitors all seem to say the same thing: the mother would shower Byakuya with compliments on his handsomeness and generosity, then point out Rukia's beauty as a segue to introducing their son; the father would brag about his son as his son smiled and tried to make eye contact with Rukia. Once the father finished his spiel, they would all bow and be on their way.

It all started to seem mechanical until they reached the last guest – the young man that was staring at Rukia throughout dinner; he came alone. He wasn't remarkably handsome, looking just a few years Rukia's senior, but his expressions seemed calm and at ease on his oval face. He had large hazel eyes, whose jade green centers radiated from the pupils, and he had a slightly upturned, pointed nose. His high cheek bones were emphasized each time he smiled, his moderately full lips thinning into a small, carefree curve. He was clean-shaven, with his dark brown hair in a tight crew cut. He was also dressed in a montsuki.

He bowed as he introduced himself, "Konbanwa. Boku wa Morikawa Takeshirou desu. Hajimemashite Kuchiki-dono, Rukia-dono." Byakuya recognized the surname as one of the less affluent noble families, though they lived more than comfortably selling high-quality, high-end textiles.

Interested by this change of pace, Rukia responded, "Hajimemashite Morikawa-dono."

"Please, call me Takeshirou."

"Takeshirou-dono then," she acquiesced with a smile. "I hope you enjoyed dinner."

"Hai, the food was perfect and the company… Even more so." Rukia blushed at that, knowing it was directed towards her. Byakuya, on the other hand, trusted this guy less and less.

"Gomen nasai deshita Rukia-dono, but the birthday gift I wanted to give you wasn't ready in time for tonight. May I impose on you one more time when it is? It would mean a lot to me if you still accepted it."

Too gullible from flattery to see through his ploy, Rukia exclaimed, "Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

"Iie, the pleasure is all mine." He bowed low towards Byakuya. "Arigatou gozaimashita. Oyasumi nasai deshita Kuchiki-dono…" He then looked up at Rukia and smiled as he said, "Rukia-dono."

Byakuya gave him a nod as Rukia bowed in response, the former's pulse raced in fury as the latter's pulse raced in a feeling she found vaguely familiar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was only a week later when Takeshirou called on Rukia to give her the belated birthday gift he promised. They sat in the living room, repurposed as such from its use as the banquet hall the first time they met. The servants brought in ocha and a variety of snacks.

When the servants were finally dismissed, Takeshirou brought forward a very small tansu, made of darkly-colored keyaki wood, and presented it to Rukia. She graciously accepted the chest, fascinated by the beautiful grain in the wood and the ornamental, yet functional iron hardware.

"Please, open it."

Puzzled, Rukia opened the tansu to reveal a kimono that rivaled the most exquisite furisode in the Kuchiki clan. She was speechless as she looked over at Takeshirou, who gave her a nod to take it out for examination.

Carefully lifting it out of the tansu, she held it up, letting the bright day sun highlight the embroidered gold detailing on the soft pink, peach and lavender sakura flowers, cascading down the silk fabric of bold blues and violets.

"There is more in the drawers."

Setting the kimono neatly aside, she pulled open the first drawer to find a moss green silk obiage and a gold silk obi, embroidered with the same flower detailing as on the kimono itself. In the second drawer, she found an intricately woven red obijime, pure white cotton tabi and a pair of black lacquered zori, with red straps to match the obijime and gold flower accents to match the kimono and obi.

She finally picked her jaw up off of the floor to speak. "Takeshirou-dono, this is too extravagant of a gift! I cannot possibly…"

"If you feel that it is too much as a birthday gift from a man whose family history has steeped for centuries in the textile trade, then please do me the honor of wearing that to dine with me in three nights."

There was no way Rukia could decline, politely anyway. She was taken aback by the splendid present sitting before her, and felt greedy to accept it without showing adequate appreciation.

"I'll ask permission from my brother."

"I eagerly await your answer. Shitsurei shimasu." He gave her a gentle smile, bowed from his sitting position then stood and left.

Outside, Byakuya's carriage rode by Takeshirou's just as he left the manor. Byakuya found it suspicious for Takeshirou to call upon Rukia while he was away, but knew the bachelor wouldn't do anything in the middle of the day with the full staff active in the manor.

Byakuya found Rukia sitting where Takeshirou had left her, thumbing the smooth fabric in her hands as she stared off into the distance, in a daze.

Concerned, he asked, "Rukia, are you alright?"

Snapping out of it, she quickly replied, "Ah, hai…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Iie, not at all…" Byakuya felt relieved; he thought he was going to have to hunt down the poor bastard and kill him.

"He requested I join him for dinner in three nights…"

_A date?! _Looks like the hunt was still on.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry for the majorly delayed update... Not only am I trying to plan a wedding, but my grandma was in the hospital.. So it was quite a stressful time. I'm glad I had the stories from other fanfic authors to remind me of how wonderful fics are.. Those stolen moments made dealing with life a little more bearable. Thank you to everyone who is still with me!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Omatase shimashita – I'm sorry to keep you waiting

Genkan – entryway of a home

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya found Rukia sitting where Takeshirou had left her, thumbing the smooth fabric in her hands as she stared off into the distance, in a daze.<em>

_Concerned, he asked, "Rukia, are you alright?"_

_Snapping out of it, she quickly replied, "Ah, hai…"_

"_Did he hurt you?"_

"_Iie, not at all…" Byakuya felt relieved; he thought he was going to have to hunt down the poor bastard and kill him._

"_He requested I join him for dinner in three nights…"_

A date?!_ Looks like the hunt was still on._

* * *

><p>"… be alright, Nii-sama?"<p>

Byakuya was in such a blind rage, the blood coursing through his veins made him deaf to his surroundings. He blinked several times at Rukia, clearly nonplussed about what she just said.

She reiterated, "He invited me to dine at his home, since I could not thank him enough for this lavish gift." She held up the silk kimono. "Would that be alright?" Her big, doe eyes implored him to say "yes".

He became suspicious. _The sly fox tricked her into meeting alone with him once; I will not let that happen again._ "Nonsense. You will not impose on him in such a way. He will dine here with us." This preemptive strike killed two birds with one stone: showing gratitude for the gift and not leaving him unsupervised with Rukia.

"H-hai," She was caught off guard by his allowance but quickly accepted it before he changed his mind. "I will send word to make arrangements. Arigatou gozaimasu Nii-sama."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Three days' time had passed quite quickly and on the third night, all was prepared for their guest. It had already gotten dark when Takeshirou arrived at the Kuchiki manor, who was greeted by a handful of servants. Amaya-san was assigned the task of personally escorting their guest to the dining room, where Byakuya sat waiting; Takeshirou was shown to the seat to Byakuya's left.

Just before the silence between them became too unpleasant, the door slid open and Rukia stepped into the room. Both men were stricken with awe of her beauty once more, completely captured by the refined confidence with which she held herself, the feminine wiles she involuntarily exuded; her masculine shinigami air became nothing but a mere shadow of the lady standing before them. Byakuya stole a glance over at Takeshirou, noting his mouth agape; the former frowned.

Rukia wore the kimono Takeshirou had given her, but unlike at her birthday celebration, she kept her appearance slightly more casual. For instance, her attendants spared her the torture of putting on make-up, and though they still styled her hair clipped up, there were loose strands cascading down the nape of her neck like fluid obsidian, a modest curtain for her seductive skin. Byakuya clenched his jaw in hopes that he was the only one that found her appearance so sensual.

She bowed to them, uttering a shy "Omatase shimashita" before she sat at the table to Byakuya's right, therefore facing Takeshirou. They smiled politely at one another but Byakuya did not miss how quickly Rukia averted her eyes from their guest. _Time to get this over with. _Byakuya summoned the first course to be served.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The meal had finished uneventfully – not much conversation was had by either Rukia or Takeshirou with Byakuya as a chaperone seated between them. Takeshirou had hoped to spend some time alone with Rukia, his mind going through a myriad of situations where this would have been possible, yet it all boiled down to the lowest common denominator: how to get rid of her precious nii-sama.

Byakuya sensed eyes on him and looked around for the source, immediately turning to his guest. The nagging suspicion in the back of his mind was confirmed as he saw his guest's disparaging look towards him recover into one of niceties and pleasantries.

"Well, I had better head home! Thank you for the delicious meal and your hospitality, Kuchiki-dono, Rukia-dono. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Are you sure you do not want to stay a little while longer, Takeshirou-dono? A short rest to digest after such a large meal?"

"You are too kind, Rukia-dono, but I must not overstay my welcome." His eyes darted briefly to Byakuya and back to Rukia, giving her a fox-like grin.

"He is right. Come, let us see him out."

Byakuya gave him a side-long stare before he stood and offered Rukia his arm, determined not to let her fall a step behind him like she normally would, just to walk in stride with Takeshirou. Taken aback, she shyly took his arm and he shortened his steps so that she could keep up, with their guest bringing up the rear. At the genkan once again, they bid each other farewell and their guest settled into his carriage, driving off with a smile and a wave.

Out of the corner of Byakuya's eye, he caught some movement in the trees by the manor's wall. He was no clairvoyant but he sensed a future fraught with peril, rife with danger, if he did not proceed cautiously.

"Rukia, retire for the night. Stay in your room."

Surprised by the sudden shift in mood, she was about to retort when she felt Byakuya's figure become taller and more foreboding than before; she decided it was in her best interest to do as he said.

"Hai, oyasumi nasai Nii-sama." She bowed and slowly headed toward her room, only briefly looking back at Byakuya as a double take that neither she nor he was going crazy.

He waited a little while to ensure she was far enough away that he could investigate the estate's perimeter. He shunpoed to stand on the high branches of the trees, allowing him a better vantage point for suspicious activity.

In his peripheral vision, he caught movement once again and stealthily chased it. Huddled behind two large trees were four cloaked figures, who all seem to be peering at the front gate as if searching for something. _Enchanted cloaks – the reason why I did not sense their presence. _Their hoods obscured their faces but he could hear them bickering amongst themselves.

"Where did he go?! He was standing there with her a second ago!"

"That fucker's too fast!"

"C'mon, let's just get it over with before he comes back!"

The last figure, larger and calmer than the others, spoke with a corrupt sneer, "Just stick to the plan, boys, and we'll be rewarded very nicely."

_Plan? What were they planning? _Byakuya hopped down from his perch to land behind them. They spun around at the sound of his entry, growling expletives and empty threats at him. The three smaller figures surrounded him and attacked him all at once while the large figure observed. Byakuya easily subdued the three untrained assailants, which left the one standing.

"What business do you have here?"

When the figure did not answer, Byakuya rushed him, holding him up against the tree with one hand around the guy's neck, while the guy made meager attempts to pry himself free. Upon impact, his hood fell back and Byakuya recognized him as the thug leader that attacked Rukia and Hisagi during Tanabata; his eyes narrowed. _How did he get into Soul Society from Rukongai? Did someone let him in? For what purpose?_

"This is the last time I will ask: what business do you have here?"

The thug leader spat in his face and laughed, though his laugh became garbled as Byakuya tightened his grip around the leader's throat. He grasped the edge of the leader's cloak to wipe his face, and upon closer inspection of the fabric, was surprised by the high quality construction of the garment. The intricate craftsmanship of the seams was signature to one clan: Morikawa. Morikawa Takeshirou became a prime suspect; he continued his interrogation.

"Why did he send you?"

"You must be a lot stupider than you look if you think I'm gonna tell you!"

Byakuya increased his spiritual pressure, suffocating the leader enough to make him sweat.

"I have been civil thus far in dealing with you, perhaps too leniently for what you deserve. You were certainly lucky during our first encounter, though now your luck has run out. Answer my questions and I might let you live."

Left with no other option, the leader struggled to tap Byakuya's arm in defeat. He crumpled to the ground when he was released, coughing and gasping for air. Byakuya waited for him to speak.

"The girl…" He righted himself to lean roughly against the base of the tree. "The pretty little thing that was with you a second ago… He wanted us to bring her to him."

Incensed, Byakuya asked, "And what would that accomplish?"

The leader became smug, giving Byakuya a look as if he was better than him.

"A sweet ass like that? What would any hot-blooded man do? I know I would–"

He had no opportunity to chuckle at his own rhetorical question as Byakuya provided him with a close-up view of his foot in a swift kick to the leader's face. Doubled over in pain, the leader cradled his face.

"Your jaw is not broken. Now, answer." A vein pulsed on Byakuya's forehead, marring his otherwise expressionless face. His emotions ran the gamut of rage and fury; there was no room for pity.

The leader spat blood and a tooth, and sat back up against the tree, still cradling his face.

"The fucker was going to make her marry him, alright?! By threatening her or knocking her up, shit if I know! He kept rambling on about how no one would ever 'belittle him again' once he's so closely tied to one of the Four Noble Houses... Whatever. That son of a bitch is crazy…"

Having heard enough, Byakuya sent off a hell butterfly and within seconds, a squad of Onmitsukidou troops arrived, immediately detaining and removing the four thugs. Before the leader could be carted off, Byakuya removed his cloak, keeping it as evidence for when the situation is brought before the head of the Morikawa family.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry about the delay.. December was filled with badness for me and I lost someone so very dear to my heart. I still have days that are really rough and I end up breaking down, but it's getting better over time.

I appreciate your patience and I most definitely appreciate your kind words of encouragement about this fic; they serve as reminders that I have something to finish.

As an apology, I added an unnecessary amount of lemonade and a pinch of angst.. The angst was more so because of my mood as of late :\

Thank you and I hope you enjoy my longest chapter thus far; may it be worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Owabi moushiagemashita – My sincerest apologies!

Kokoro kara orei moushiagemasu – I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

* * *

><p><em>Having heard enough, Byakuya sent off a hell butterfly and within seconds, a squad of Onmitsukidou troops arrived, immediately detaining and removing the four thugs. Before the leader could be carted off, Byakuya removed his cloak, keeping it as evidence for when the situation is brought before the head of the Morikawa family.<em>

* * *

><p>Entering the mansion, he wasn't sure if there were more kidnappers so he casually cased the perimeter. Byakuya took a different route to his room, one that allowed him to walk past Rukia's room along the way. Briefly stopping by her door, he heard a garbled cry from within then threw open the door to deal with whoever it could be.<p>

Frozen in shock, Byakuya just stared at the view before him.

Rukia was lying on her futon, covers pushed aside and her sleeping robes hiked up to her hips. Her feet were planted and her knees bent; her legs quivered, but not from the cold.

Her thrusting hips slowed as did her hands at her core, her rubbing and fingering becoming choppy while she reached completion. With a sigh, she relaxed but still kept a pained expression. She looked over at Byakuya.

"Nii-sama… Please.. Help me. I don't know what is happening to me.."

Byakuya quickly closed the door and knelt by her side, worrying about how this behavior is very unlike her.

Brows furrowed, Rukia recounted, "I think I started to feel weird right before dinner. My body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter.. Like it was humming from lust." She turned her head away from him, ashamed at her predicament.

"I have come twice already but this feeling won't go away. What should I do?" She turned to look at him again. "How can I stop this? I get wetter each time!" She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs as evidence.

_My god! She is drenched!_ Rukia released a gentle mewl when Byakuya started to pet her folds.

He had deduced that along with the enchanted cloaks worn by the kidnappers, Morikawa had enchanted Rukia's kimono as well – part of his plan so she'd put up less of a fight when he got her delivered to his room. The dinner was probably timed to have the most effect, leading to the highest probability of success for Morikawa, had he succeeded. Knowing this, Byakuya decided to stay with Rukia the whole night, in case another attempt was made during this window of opportunity.

"Calm yourself, Rukia. As your master, I will guide you."

"Onegai shimashita! I will do anything!"

"Very well. Lie still."

Byakuya rolled up his sleeve as he continued his ministrations, watching her expression change with his intensity. His eyes traveled to her loosened neckline, which gave him a perfect view of the tantalizing skin between her breasts, glistening from beads of sweat. As she started to buck against his hand, he pulled away her neckline, harshly groping her supple mounds and tugging on her perky nipples. Suddenly, her hips froze as she found her high, whimpering and panting audibly.

Now gently playing with her breasts, Byakuya retracted his hand out from her. He admired the quantity of her juices on his hand that strung from finger to finger like thick spider webbing. He then licked his fingers clean, being reminded of how much he loved the taste of her.

Sitting up on his knees now, he leaned over her and placed his hands on her inner thighs, parting her legs to welcome his presence. He blew softly at her core and her voice resounded like a tinkling wind chime in response. He drug slow, heavy laps from her clit to her pussy, enveloping his tongue in her heat with each pass. Periodically, he'd twirl his tongue inside of her or rapidly stick it in and out of her. He drew circles around her clit with his tongue and then took the entire swollen nub into his mouth, sucking hard and vigorously running his tongue back and forth across it. He could tell she was getting fairly close.

Rukia's eyes shot open when she felt nothing but cold air between her legs. She growled in frustration when she saw Byakuya sitting upright once again, looking plainly at her.

"Master, why?!"

"You must not laze about, Rukia. You must finish it yourself. Stand."

When she stood, Byakuya took her place, lying on her futon with his hands clasped over his stomach.

"Now, as you will."

Rukia looked him over, seeing a remarkable tent pitched in his kimono. He was calmly looking up at the ceiling, waiting for her to position herself above him, when she noticed the area around his lips was shiny with her fluids. She relished the feelings he elicited when he pleasured her orally. She wanted to plaster more of herself on his face, making him look like a ravenous beast after a hearty meal.

She climbed over him and straddled his face. The moment he caught on to what she was doing, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second; she was sure he was smirking underneath her curls. She lowered herself until she felt his tongue embedded in her, resuming the task it previously undertook. She hung her head and held his head firmly in place, moaning as she rode his mouth.

"Ah!... Nn, ah!... Yes!... Fuck!.. Fuck yes!"

Byakuya's hands came up to steady her hips, setting a rhythm for her until she came. Her juices overflowed his mouth and ran down across his cheeks as he tried desperately to drink it all.

Rukia leaned forward on her hands and knees, catching her breath. She could've sworn she had blacked out for a moment. From her position, she could still see Byakuya's erection, seemingly bigger than ever. Perhaps this was all some level of foreplay for him, but she could not deny him his reward. With her libido yet to be slaked, she turned around and ran her hand down his torso, parting his kimono as they glided over his taut muscles. She untied his sash and removed his confinements, allowing his cock to stand unfettered.

Placing both hands at his base, she took him deep into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. She languidly licked his length, suckling and cupping his balls. She felt his hands grab her hips again, holding them up slightly before he started devouring her once more. They encouraged each other through their muffled gasps and moans, the vibrations sending tingling sensations up and down their bodies. Their pace quickened until they drank each others' satisfaction.

Rukia rolled off of Byakuya, giving them both a chance to regain coherency. Not five minutes had passed when Rukia draped herself over Byakuya, suckling on one of his nipples. He hissed, grasping one of her hands tightly.

"Master… It seems I'm still feeling strange… Please, take care of me."

Though he knew he had the stamina to endure it, Byakuya felt somewhat fearful about just what he got himself into.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The following afternoon, Byakuya finished his work a little early and called on the Morikawa family head. He was shown to a small room, which was about a third of the size of his banquet room. There sat a man almost twice his age and an old woman whom Byakuya assumed to be the old man's wife. Byakuya kneeled on a cushion and was served tea.

"Kuchiki-sama, you do us the great honor of visiting today! My wife, Ayaka, and the servants were buzzing with excitement when they saw your carriage coming down the road!"

His wife blushed at his admittance. "Please ignore Kaishou! He has nothing better to do than make exaggerated claims!"

"Hai hai… In any case, you are here. May I ask, what can we do for you?"

Byakuya brought out the cloak and placed it in front of him. The couple's eyes widened in recognition of the article being one of their products. Their fearful gazes fell to the cloak as if they were already anticipating something dreadful.

Kaishou was the first to speak. "Where did you find that? It's one of the pieces we were missing for the Onmitsukidou; we were hoping we just miscounted in production!"

"Last night, I apprehended four individuals right outside of the Kuchiki grounds, hired by your youngest son to abduct my sister."

"Owabi moushiagemashita!" Both Kaishou and Ayaka got on their knees and bowed until their foreheads touched the floor. "We have been having some difficulty with him as of late, but we never imagined he would do this… Please, we beg of you, keep this incident off the record and we promise you Takeshirou will never bother you again! He will stay out of your sight! Please! We cannot afford to lose our clients if our reputation is ruined!"

Byakuya could see the sincerity of the couple; he did some digging in the family archives prior to his arrival. Their two older sons took naturally to the textile industry, partnering up to greatly advance the production and improve the quality of their garments. Their innovative ideas on fabric and design were surely going to catapult the business into further wealth. The third son, on the other hand, was somewhat of a black sheep, never showing much interest in the trade, though he haphazardly tried to find his place within it. Most of his time was spent socializing at upscale functions, fraternizing with the rich. Like the couple, Byakuya didn't expect Takeshirou's actions to escalate into attempted kidnapping, and possibly rape! He would have desecrated the honor of both families.

"Very well. I trust that you will keep your word. I guarantee I will not be so kind if you do not."

"Kokoro kara orei moushiagemasu!" Again, the couple bowed their heads to the ground.

Byakuya stood and left, heading back to the manor to re-ensure, with his own eyes, that Rukia was well.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rukia's room was quiet when Byakuya knocked so he entered without announcing himself. Not seeing her anywhere, he honed his ears on any sounds that would tell him her location. He heard water trickles and soft splashes; he walked to her bathroom.

He opened the door and saw Rukia standing under the showerhead, rinsing off the soap she scrubbed herself with before she got into the tub. The light filtered through the doors seemed to imbue her perfect skin with raw purity, true innocence. He then imagined the pained expressions she would have if Takeshirou and his thugs had succeeded, if Takeshirou forced himself on her, to have her bear his child, thusly forever binding her to the Morikawa name.

Byakuya became maddened, desiring to keep her for himself and safe from anyone else. They were each other's secret solace, accepting what the other had to offer when the rest of the world wouldn't. They had an unspoken understanding of their illicit affair, an understanding of one another. He realized she was _precious_ to him, though he fought so hard to keep himself _emotionally_ detached. _When did this happen?_

He mapped her body with his eyes, aching to do so with his hands, with his fingers, with his lips, with his tongue. He wanted to touch her, feel her around him and confirm that in reality, she was with him. She was lust incarnate, yet the embodiment of class. She was the epitome of everything Man desired; she was the quintessential Woman. He approached her.

Rukia turned when she heard the sound of streaming water splashing on fabric and gasped, "Nii-sama!" when she saw him standing there, his clothes getting drenched.

She quickly spun to face the wall, shielding her nakedness from him. He stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt the gradual angle of her shoulder and the strength of the muscles beneath her soft skin. Her wet hair lied slick and glossy over his fingers as he ran his hand through it. He traced his fingertips between her shoulder blades, placing his palm upon her back then sliding it towards her hip. Proceeding farther down, he cupped her cheek and gave it a firm squeeze. He pressed his hand to the back of her thigh before disappearing between her legs.

He briefly played with her velvety folds, enjoying how she tensed yet whimpered at his touch. He wasted no time in inserting his fingers, pumping them so earnestly into her that the sound of it could be heard over the showerhead. His other hand went to grasp her hip, bending her over ever-so-slightly so that he could hit all the right spots. From her hip, his hand travelled forward, over and down her stomach, to play with her enlarged nub, rubbing and rolling with his fingers.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, listening to the strangled sounds of pleasure she was trying to withhold. Her knuckles went white with her struggle as she pressed her forehead to the wall. When she finally came, she threw her head back, letting out a cry that sounded like such sweet music to his ears.

He wanted an encore.

He turned her around to face him, then took hold of both her wrists and held them to the wall, her back against the cold stone. He moved further into the shower stream, planting kisses on her neck and down to suckle her breasts. Her pleasured moans and gasps cued him to release her wrists, harshly ravishing and groping the supple parts of her body.

He knelt in front of her, throwing her left leg over his right shoulder. He held her eyes for a moment while he gently rubbed her clit. The moment she licked her lips, Byakuya dove in, taking her pussy's lips into his own. He periodically teethed her clit and sucked on it, making her lose control faster. He brought his hand up to her mouth, thrusting his middle and index fingers in and out of it. He was aroused by the sensation of her tongue all over his fingers; she was gently sucking all the while, as if it were his cock. Her legs began to quiver as he simultaneously thrashed his tongue inside of her; she was barely able to make sense of anything.

Letting her lean against the wall for support, Byakuya stood and started to remove his soaked clothes, letting them plop onto the stone floor unceremoniously. Free of the material, he picked Rukia up by the waist, allowing her to lock her legs around his hips, his hands finally settling underneath her ass. He docked himself at the apex of her legs, the crux of their souls. He dipped his head forward to brush his lips across hers, dragging wet kisses across her cheek to nibble on her earlobe.

Then, clear as day, he said, "Mine."

He thrust himself entirely into her, her surprised yelp only egging him on. She threw her arms around his neck for stability as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, gritting his teeth while he fucked her. Both shut their eyes tightly to better focus on the carnal process of their union.

"Mn!… Master… Ah!… So rough…"

She feebly fought to stay coherent, her mouth perpetually agape from the sensations he elicited.

"More!… Uhn!… Faster!… Hah… Harder…!"

With elevated conviction, Byakuya arched his back and powerfully rammed into her as if he wanted her to break, letting gravity work in his favor. He bit the muscle of her shoulder, earning another arousing yelp. Tasting her blood, he sucked on her flesh, leaving a maroon spot that'll stay there for days. He wanted to show his true self to her, in all of his callous ugliness. He wanted to hurt her to keep her outside of his self-preserving walls, still secretly hoping she wouldn't be deterred. Yet, in a sense, he wanted to ruin her and keep her for himself.

They were moaning loudly by the time they reached their zenith, with the thick stone walls the only ones bearing witness to their coupling. She managed to roll her hips into his last few thrusts, riding out her orgasm on a white steed named Ecstasy. Byakuya finished with a satisfied snarl; Rukia's center overflowed with the cream he pumped into her.

He pinned her against the wall in their current position, his weakened knees on the verge of giving out. Nothing was audible except for their panting and the running showerhead. Byakuya rested his forehead on the cool stone to gather his thoughts. Unlike during their first sordid night, he couldn't let her make the final decision. He knew what had to be done – what was right – they had to stop. He was afraid of what she would become to him if they continued on this slippery slope.

After adequately collecting himself, he looked directly at her adorably flushed face and struggled to deliver his calculated edict.

"This… ends here… It ends now."

Without looking at her again, he lowered her to stand on her own and withdrew from her, resentfully missing the warmth her body's hearth provided.

He picked up his sopping wet clothes and wrung them out when she spoke, "Did I do something to upset you? If it's because I was rude and demanding, I won't…"

"Enough! It was nothing of the sort!" His back was turned towards her as he dressed in his damp clothes. He took a deep breath before he put the final nail in the coffin. "You were just an easy lay and I was starting to get bored."

The resounding silence rang scathing in his ears as immense guilt seeped into his heart. He took a step forward to make his exodus when she spoke again, "What did you mean when you said 'mine'?"

"Your sensibility should have told you it meant I was taking back what is mine and no longer wasting time on you," he lied, then quickly left the room.

Rukia slid to the ground, dour, speechless and confused.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the long hiatus and thank you for still sticking around! Life has been fairly chaotic as of late, and though this fic has been on my mind, there hadn't been an opportunity for me to physically sit down and write it.

I hope you are enjoying the Memorial Day holiday! I spent mine writing for you :]

On an unrelated note, there's a whole lotta smut comin your way this chapter.. A lot, but probably never enough.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Wakarimasu – I understand

Kakebuton – traditional Japanese comforter/blanket

* * *

><p><em>He took a deep breath before he put the final nail in the coffin. "You were just an easy lay and I was starting to get bored."<em>

_The resounding silence rang scathing in his ears as immense guilt seeped into his heart. He took a step forward to make his exodus when she spoke again, "What did you mean when you said 'mine'?"_

"_Your sensibility should have told you it meant I was taking back what is mine and no longer wasting time on you," he lied, then quickly left the room._

_Rukia slid to the ground, dour, speechless and confused._

* * *

><p>Some months had passed when Byakuya still visited her room in the quite hours of the night, but he had a clear shift in his approach to her. Rukia could certainly tell he was more distant than previously, his eyes more hardened and his actions more abrupt. He hardly spoke, and even for a passionate act did he make it feel so mechanical, as if only to serve a purpose; a means to an end. She did not feel the tenderness she knew he was capable of showing, although there have been moments during his visits that he let his walls down, only to be quickly put back up, then double, triple, quadruple padlocked. She was useful to him this way so she tried not to feel all that bothered by it. Sometimes she would create fantasies to brainwash herself into thinking she still had value in his eyes and much like a gambler addicted to the pull of a slot machine lever, the sparse payouts of affection were enough to convince her she had worth. She did not want to squander any time he had thrown her way.<p>

During the first night since they coupled in the shower in the previous week, he had silently entered her room. She had just started to doze while listening to the crickets chirping in the garden when she heard the calm sliding open of her door and a muffled thud to signal its closing. She knew it was Byakuya and she knew he wasn't here for conversation.

In the dark, she could barely make out his form, dressed in his sleeping kimono. He took the few steps between her and the door with grace, kneeling beside her when he reached his destination. She continued to watch his actions with a mixture of fear and curiosity. He pushed aside her kakebuton and settled himself between her legs, at which point Rukia quickly sat up, a questioning look on her face. He gave her a warning look; she gave him permission to continue.

He untied her sleeping kimono and threw it open. The sudden exposure, in conjunction with the chilled air, gave her skin goosebumps. Byakuya left little time for those bumps for form as he set to cover every inch of her skin with his hands, his mouth following suit. Rukia tried desperately to hold back her mewls; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much pleasure he gave her. She wanted him to earn that satisfaction, to work earnestly for it, but she craved his touch so badly that her reactions came freely.

He played with her for a bit longer and then tested her entrance; she could not deny honesty there. He untied his kimono, his length practically parting it open for him. In one fluid motion, he angled his hips and thrusted into her, hissing through his teeth. Rukia's voice caught in her throat, garbling tones that would've been words. He did not wait until she adjusted to his size. In fact, he did not wait until she was very ready in any respect; doing so would have been outside the realm of his mission. Instead, he slipped in and out of her at his own speed, his lust doubling as he watched her sounds and expressions fluctuate between pain and pleasure… All because of him.

Feeling himself get extremely close to the end, he pulled out of her and quickly moved to her side. With a firm grasp on the hair at the back of her head, he stuffed her mouth with his dick while she was in mid-moan. He came as soon as he felt her teeth slide gently along his length, his tip hitting the back of her throat. The propulsion of the volume of his cum ejected him out of her filled, gaping maw and then he streaked her face with the remainder of it. His grip on her hair slackened, sitting back on his heels to catch his breath. Rukia audibly swallowed the load in her mouth and panted. She wiped her face with her hands, licking up every last drop on them.

Byakuya looked down at her legs. "Still spread wide open? Dirty little whore."

He repositioned himself at her entrance and resumed fucking her. Rukia noted every minutiae of his mien this time because he actually showed some semblance of sentiment. His brows were knitted in deep concentration; his mouth was open in a panting grimace. He initially had his eyes closed but she caught his focus as he watched her through slits. She turned her attention to the hypnotic sway of his long, silken hair as he moved atop her. He turned her face to him, exerting just enough pressure through his fingertips on her lower jaw to relay his indelible seriousness, his palm on her throat.

"Look at me until you come."

His thrusts became more erratic as he started to feel her walls contracting so tightly, so sweetly, around him. Her juices overflowed when she finally came, adding to the increasing warmth he felt whenever he was inside her. The incredible glaze on his dick created such erotic, yet sloppy, sloshing and squishing noises that he came with renewed vigor. He pulled out of her once more, spurting all over her chest and abdomen. He eked out whatever was left in his now softened member and stood. He pulled his robe back over his shoulders, since the collar had fallen down to his elbows during their second round, and tied it closed loosely. Without a word, he turned and left, just as gracefully as when he had arrived, as if he never took part in this malfeasance.

Every time was kind of predictable, in this way. It was almost routine, really. He entered her room like it was business as usual. He undressed himself, carefully folding his kimono and setting it on her dresser. Completely nude, he knelt by her futon, pulling aside the kakebuton off of her sleeping form. Depending on his mood, he engaged her in foreplay or got right down to the dirty. Foreplay mostly consisted of fondling and anything he could do with his mouth, but Byakuya had surprised her once or twice with more risqué behavior, behavior that was very uncharacteristic of him. For instance, he was taking her from behind a few weeks ago and actually began spanking her as he rode her, his hands hot on her ass. She was startled at first, but started to enjoy it, either because it generally turned her on or because it was so unlike him that she felt special. When she looked back at him, their eyes met for a split second before she witnessed his eyes roll back and his consciousness drift off to a happy place. Although, even during that time, he didn't come inside her; he pulled out and came all over her back and ass. She noticed this trend and didn't understand why. After everything was said and done, he got up and left.

She did a lot of thinking one night as she tossed and turned in bed, mostly about what she could've done that Byakuya would really disapprove of. What he said to her in the shower contradicted his actions, so much so, that she couldn't shake the feeling he was only trying to placate the concerns of taboo. He was completely negligent of both of their feelings as people, as individuals with dreams and desires. She thought he was beyond old enough to worry about what other people thought. He sacrificed what little they had, yet he was selfish, through and through, to have made that decision for the both of them. She didn't understand why he, all of a sudden, felt the need for that to be done.

She slid out of bed, tired and frustrated, and slinked through the early morning darkness towards his room. She didn't care if she had to resort to underhanded means; she sought to uncover the truth. She sought to recover her _self_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Byakuya was slowly drawn out of sleep by soft suckling noises and a pleasurable feeling. He almost brushed it off as residual effects of another vivid dream, until he felt the sensation again and noticed a heaviness on his thighs. He peered downward to make out a small silhouette moving underneath the covers. He pulled back the fabric and was met by a pair of glistening violet eyes. Rukia was half-way through licking up his erect shaft when she was found out, gripping the base with her left hand and cradling the tip with her right.

"Rukia! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Nii-sama," she said, taking his member in and out of her mouth like a lollipop. "I hope this surprise wasn't too boring...?" She slowly began to stroke him and felt his thighs tense.

"Stop that this instant!"

"Wakarimasu." She nodded in understanding.

She casually slithered her hands up his sides below his loosened sleeping robe, parting it on her quest upward. She slathered hot kisses up to his chest, dipping her tongue into the clefts of his muscular hips and between the rifts of his defined abs. She straddled his hips, pinning his hardness between them as it lied flush against him. He could see his tip peeking out from underneath her patch of hair. _She's not wearing undergarments!_

He scanned her, noting her extremely short sleeping robe which parted to reveal her curls due to her seated position. Her sash was loosened as such that he could see a column of perfect skin, from her neck, down between her breasts, past her belly button and to her crotch. When he gulped, she felt him throb under her.

She leaned over him, shifting her weight to her palms, which were pressed flat on his chest. She rocked her hips forward hard a few times, each action adding another coat of her slickness to the underside of his shaft. He licked his lips and noticed she was wearing something else: a sinister smile.

"Sumimasen deshita, I keep wasting your time."

She made to stand but he grabbed her wrists.

"Continue."

"Oh, no I mustn't, Nii-sama," she said in a precautionary tone, "That would be easy… too easy… It would not do well for your little sister to be known as a whore."

"Silence! You do not engage in such relations with other men, correct?"

"Hai, but surely you already knew that when you said…"

He cut her off. "Then what you said is untrue – you are no whore."

"So you admit that you were wrong as well?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in realization that she caught him in his lie, and he looked to the side, avoiding her knowing stare. She didn't mean to torment him in such a way, but it wasn't completely unwarranted. It was cruel and unjust for him to say those words to her in the shower, just because of his own fear and guilt. His claim was unsubstantiated; there wasn't a single iota of evidence to refute its fallacy.

He exhaled deeply, "Hai, gomen."

She blinked in disbelief – not only did the infallible Captain of the Sixth Division and Head of the Kuchiki Clan admit he was wrong, but he apologized as well! Her smile turned smug.

With a haughty air that would've made him proud under different circumstances, she said, "Ensure it does not happen again."

She was about to stand if not for Byakuya continuing to hold on to her wrists.

"We are not finished." He looked her in the eye and pulsed his member for emphasis.

"I may not be a whore, but this would still be too easy. Arigatou gozaimashita, Nii-sama, you have taught me to not give my affections away so readily."

"This is hardly the time to put life lessons into effect! Very well, it is your choice, your own undoing. We will do this the hard way."

He flipped them over so he lied on top of her, pinning her wrists. He rocked his hips to continue what she started, but he teased her further, inserting just a few millimeters of his tip before slipping out and following through with his movement, rubbing his length along her clit. He gave her a look that would melt any woman and said, "One more word to take heed: when we fuck, I am your Master."

In the next pitch of his hips, he entered her chasm, then angrily thrusted into her with fervor, as if to reaccentuate his point. He turned her onto her side, taking one of her legs to rest her ankle on his shoulder.

In between pants and thrusts, he reaffirmed, "That means… you are mine… and only mine… for the fucking…"

"Hai… Master…" she abided.

"Wherever I want… Whenever I want… Are we clear?" His thrusts hit her like a diesel-powered pile driver.

"Ah!... Hai… Ohh!... Master…" She covered her mouth with her hands, attempting to muffle her whimpers. She was unsuccessful, with each forward drive jarring her head back to cry aloud.

"You… belong… to me!"

Soon thereafter, they leapt off the jagged-edged precipice into a pleasure-filled abyss, landing as a mound of sweaty torsos and limbs, both exhausted from fighting-foreplay and make-up sex.

"Rukia."

"Master?"

"Truthfully, you are not boring whatsoever. In fact, I rather like your surprises," he said, alluding to the morning's activities.

She was a little surprised at his openly admitted opinion. Byakuya brushed her hair off of her brow and kissed her forehead. He was a little disappointed that his resolve to distance himself did not even last what seemed a blink of an eye, but he was happier this way. _They_ were happier this way. There's just something about her that forced him to be honest with himself, not allowing him the security typically provided by apathy. Her strong will and sass were enough to counter his obstinance and indifferent demeanor. For this, he was a changed man, and for the better.

She wanted to think she was changed for the better as well. Being adopted into the Kuchiki Clan had forced her to have pride in herself. She was always the same person, although just more refined, being taught various arts and disciplines soon after her adoption. She felt such pride, and at the same time, felt such humility. Her background gave her no other option than to be humble, which, to Byakuya's dissatisfaction, meant she was the scape goat or sacrificial lamb for the elders' disputes; he curbed that from happening as much as he could.

Rukia propped herself up onto her elbows, resting on top of Byakuya's chest. He looked up at her, supporting his head with one arm underneath and feeling the smooth curve of her back with the open palm of his other.

She focused her eyes on his and asked, "What… What else do you think of me?" _What else do you like about me?_

* * *

><p>As an FYI, I think there will only be a couple more chapters before this fic is done. Please enjoy it til the end!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Greetings! Sorry for the delay! Life has been a jumble recently - got married and started a business!

To win you back over, I present to you: my longest and most smut-filled chapter ever! (This is what happens when I get inspired by other ByaRuki stories)

Publishing all this smut still makes me a little bashful, but I think you and I are beyond that point by now...

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try to avoid that!<p>

Definitions just in case:

Shitsurei shimasu – excuse me (formal past tense)

Moushiwake arimasen deshita – very formal apology

Dogeza – very formal bow, with forehead to the ground

* * *

><p><em>Rukia propped herself up onto her elbows, resting atop of Byakuya's chest. He looked up at her, supporting his head with one arm underneath and feeling the smooth curve of her back with the open palm of his other.<em>

_She focused her eyes on his and asked, "What… What else do you think of me?" _What else do you like about me?

* * *

><p>Before Byakuya could make a sound in response, there was a knock at his door.<p>

"Kuchiki-sama, breakfast has been prepared. Rukia-sama was not in her chambers, so she must have already left. There is nothing else to report." Amaya-san stated.

Rukia shot Byakuya a suspicious look. _Report, eh? How much was I being monitored?_

Byakuya avoided her stare and cleared his throat. "I will be there shortly."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama. Shitsurei shimasu." With that, Amaya-san left.

"Nii-sama, what was that about re–"

"Come now, let us rise and get on with the day," he cut her off, gently moving her aside to stand, "Time not properly utilized is nothing but wasted."

He secured his robe and escaped to the washroom. _I will definitely ask him about this later!_ Rukia tied her sash and snuck back into her room, ensuring no one saw her, since Amaya-san suspected she was no longer on the premises.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rukia arrived home a little late, running through the front door, afraid Byakuya would be upset with her for making him wait to eat dinner. Unfortunately, she almost bowled over Amaya-san in the process.

"Rukia-sama, you're finally home! Kuchiki-sama had an unexpected dinner guest so we will serve you your dinner in your bedchamber."

"Ah, hai… Arigatou." Rukia exhaled in relief and slowly made her way to her room, along the refreshing garden walkway.

She had a lot on her mind since her meeting with Captain Ukitake earlier that day. It seemed she was being sent on a mission to the living world, just a short stint on hollow patrol in a small town called Karakura. She figured it'd be an easy assignment, stationed there for just a month. Her captain asked her if she was going to tell Byakuya about it, but she didn't think he should be bothered by such a trifling matter. Even so, she had many errands to run and preparations to finish within the few days before her departure.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Kuchiki-sama! It was so sweet of you to have me over for dinner!" which came out as an ear-grating, nasally drawl from his dinner guest, Tsukamoto Sayaka, the second eldest daughter of a well-to-do lower noble house in trade.

It was just she and Byakuya for an intimate meal set up by the clan elders in hopes of finding him another wife. They had just finished their meal, and Sayaka had reclined to lie on her side, perpendicular to Byakuya while making bedroom eyes at him, gesturing in such ways to almost spill her sake.

_The elders must be getting desperate._ She was touted as a real beauty but how quickly that all faded as soon as she opened her mouth, which could explain why she has yet to be married... That and her piss-poor etiquette.

Byakuya inwardly cringed each time she spoke so he avoided conversing altogether. Unfortunately, she wasn't deterred and filled the silence with the sound of her own voice. It seemed she was the type of person who liked to hear herself talk, though for reasons still unknown to Man, given that voice.

He had been pleasantly distracting himself by his gardens, since, luckily, the servants left the doors open for the fresh air to come in. He was even further distracted when he felt Rukia's reiatsu approaching a few meters away.

All of a sudden, Sayaka was clinging to his neck, having thrown herself at him, in an attempt to kiss him. He heard a sharp gasp and looked up to see Rukia's flushed face, embarrassed about what she had witnessed as she walked by the open door. Horrified, she quickly bowed, apologized and sprinted the rest of the way to her room. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous as well, having never tasted his lips. To purge the thought, she cumbersomely sat at her table and began to eat, though she mostly picked at her food.

Back in the dining room, Byakuya was still for a few moments, gauging the situation.

"Forget that little mouse, Kuchiki-sama, and play with me instead!" Sayaka cooed, moving to clutch onto him once more.

_Such audacity! _Not cajoled in the least, he quickly stood away from her, facing the gardens and his back toward her. Without sparing a glance, he said with finality, "Our ilk were gravely mistaken in this match. And you have had more than your fill. I will arrange for a carriage to take you home." His ire was greatly evident as he silently left the room, through the gardens, heading to Rukia's room. Sayaka sat with her mouth agape, teeming with total disbelief that her wares held no charm at all.

When Byakuya arrived at her room, he stood, tall and austere, at the frame of her door, open to the garden. He saw that Rukia clearly did not have an appetite – the dishes were barely touched and she was just pushing food around her plate, deep in melancholy.

"Rukia."

Her head snapped in attention. "Nii-sama!"

"You are wrong."

"Hai! Moushiwake arimasen deshita! It was very wrong of me to intrude on your dinner; it was none of my business!" She bowed in dogeza. "Please allow me to personally apologize to your guest as well!"

"That is unnecessary. She will be leaving shortly and unlikely to return."

Byakuya took delight in seeing the devastating dread cross Rukia's features.

"Rukia, do not fret. You are incorrect to assume your interruption was unwanted. Besides, maladjusted sows should not have been allowed indoors in the first place."

She was puzzled by his words until she noticed the impishness in his eyes, the meaning of those words finally hitting her. _He could be such a miscreant! _She was about to give him a piece of her mind, politely of course, when there was a knock on her other door. It then slid open to reveal Amaya-san.

"Rukia-sama, are you done with your–" She was shocked to see Byakuya in the room when he was supposed to be with his guest. "Kuchiki-sama! Sumimasen deshita! Was something unsatisfactory with your meal?" She looked around to see if his guest was in tow.

"Nothing you could have prevented. Have a carriage take the guest home, if she has not left already."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama. Shitsurei shimasu." She bowed and left the room.

Byakuya then sat across the table from Rukia, which was reminiscent of the first time he came to see her, and their first intimate night together. With both taciturn, a vexatious silence permeated the space between them.

Rukia's courage prevailed as she posed, "Is everything fine, Nii-sama?"

"It most certainly is now."

Having squandered her best idea, she brainstormed what else to say. _Should I ask about his dinner guest? It might be a sore subject… Or just stick to the weather? No, both are terrible!_

A light bulb went off in her head.

"Nii-sama?"

He looked at her to acknowledge her.

"We did not get to finish our discussion from earlier, but… I still wanted to ask: what kind of reporting do you have Amaya-san do on me?"

He stiffened at this question, since he had forgotten all about it, and was hoping she had too.

"Is it a daily report? Do you have others besides her reporting, such as in the barracks?"

She found his silence to be an automatic admission of guilt. She frowned.

Quickly, he justified, "It is for your own protection; a Kuchiki is always a target."

He knew this truly had little to do with her safety, so much as it had to do with his absorption with her, and it even went on before her foiled kidnapping by Morikawa Takeshirou.

He extenuated, "There is nothing that I already do not know. Your being monitored has gone on long before this moment and will continue long thereafter."

Though he was really privy to everything, what he did not admit was that those reports go into far greater detail than he led on. Rather than outlining her general whereabouts, each report provided a synopsis of her personality – new facts about her, gathered in circumspect, such as what parts of her meals she left untouched (octopus and ginger) and which colored kimonos she wore most often (purples and pale yellow). His clandestine review of them always left him feeling giddy. He would even read over old ones to feel better when he's had a bad day; some are kept in a locked drawer of his library desk but his favorite ones are in a locked box in his personal chambers, reserved for tremendously bad days.

"I see…" Rukia dropped the subject since his word was always final, besides she had some tasks pending before she left in about a week so she decided to put this topic on the back burner until she came back from her mission.

Byakuya slid his hand across the table, along the outskirts of Rukia's dinner, with his palm up. He waited expectantly for Rukia to place her hand in his. She felt so at ease when the warmth of his hand enveloped hers.

"Come to me before you retire for the night."

With that, he left her to finish her meal, though she could hardly eat any more than what she had already picked at. She could barely stomach the excited nervousness that followed his request; her feelings swam in her stomach as his words echoed in her head. She ate a little bit more to quell the building acid and took a bath to relax.

Her bath did little to ease her, although she felt confident she no longer stunk of the barracks. She primped until she became frustrated with her clumsy foolishness of trying to be more feminine, and made her way down the walkway along the gardens to his room.

"Nii-sama?" she softly called through the closed door.

She heard a few foot steps before the door slid open and she was pulled inside. Byakuya quickly shut it behind her but did not move from his position. Rukia was a little confused by his behavior and even more so when he finally stepped away from her to stand at the foot of his futon. He watched her as she understood his intentions and sat in the middle of the soft bedding, waiting for his next desire.

He kneeled in front of her, ever-so-slightly placing just the tips of his fingers on her sternum, applying constant and adequate pressure to lay her prone as he hovered above her. It was slow but his act of dominance sent tingles of electricity up her spine. His expression revealed nothing except an almost imperceptible furrow in his brow. Suddenly, he slumped to lay prostrate on top of her, with his hot, slow breath burning the nape of her neck. He did nothing to lighten his weight on her until he realized her increased efforts to breathe. He rolled onto his side and pulled Rukia to him, nuzzling her damp hair and taking in her scent.

"Your fragrance is purely intoxicating."

He pulled the covers over both of them and fell quiet. Rukia held her breath until she was calmed by the even breaths coming from behind her, sure that Byakuya had fallen asleep. She, on the other hand, didn't sleep a wink.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next few nights were like clockwork: just as the mansion had gone quiet, Byakuya headed over to Rukia's room. He would slide her door open, make eye contact with the briefest of glances and leave back to his room. Rukia knew the drill by the second occurrence, meeting Byakuya in his room, where he stood at the foot of his futon. They needed no words between them to know that these were the times they've always wished for, moments that meant so much more.

Three nights were spent this way, spooning until the first flashes of daylight warranted Rukia's return to her own chambers.

On the fourth night, Rukia had waited for Byakuya but he never appeared. She felt his steady reiatsu nearby so she knew he was unharmed. However flummoxed, she eventually concluded that he had grown tired of her and she went to bed in reluctant acceptance of that conclusion. Her counting sheep were preparations for her mission, which started in three days.

On the fifth night, after Rukia had just bathed, she was tying her sleeping kimono taut and about to crawl into her futon when her door suddenly slid open. Her heart stopped at that moment, catching those grey eyes once more since what felt like an eternity. By the time she returned to her senses, Byakuya was no longer standing there. She spared a second to check her appearance and made her way to his chambers, trying so very hard to reign in her excited steps and fast-beating heart. She even slapped her cheeks as a wordless pep talk, though in actuality, it did nothing but give her porcelain face a lovely rosy hue.

Just like almost every night in the past week, Byakuya guided her to lie on her back so he could be above her – the only thing she could see, the only thing she could feel. He'd never admit that he may have embraced her a little more roughly then, as a feeble attempt for not being able to do so the previous night. He took in her scent. _Ah, she had just bathed._ Luckily for him, she could not see his grin.

He felt her pat his shoulder, indicating that she was in respiratory distress now and needed him to move. Instead of rolling on his side to spoon her for the rest of the night, he propped himself up on his forearms to look at her flushed face. Her petal pink lips were parted slightly as her chest gently heaved with her breaths. Her eyes glistened with drowsy wonder when she saw a pained expression on his countenance.

He sunk his forehead to rest on her sternum, and although slightly muffled, she heard him say, "It is impossible.. I must have you..."

He lifted himself to begin deftly untying the knot of her sleeping robe, and just as he was about to pull open the garment to allow his eyes to feast upon her flesh, her little hands held his firm, arresting his movements. Annoyed, he darted his vision upwards to see a haughty smirk gracing her countenance.

"What you must have, I shall grant you, Master, but allow me to give it to you."

With her shoulders back, she sat up in a motion so elegant, it seemed her robe floated off of her like an ethereal second skin. Her forward progress did not halt until she had him lying in her place and she above him, now undoing his knot. It was almost unbearable for her but she kept eye contact with him in this duration, feeling the nervous exhilaration of silently commanding him.

Parting his robe, she found him erect, though she knew he was not yet at his full strength. She crawled atop him to stand on her knees, straddling his torso. She placed one palm behind her, flat on his chiseled stomach, sliding it coolly down his body. The relaxed smirk still on her visage was a stark inverse to the torrid path her hand left in its wake; his skin was ablaze with the anticipation of her reaching her destination.

She began stroking him. She felt his muscles tense underneath her and the involuntary hitching of his breath only broadened the pull on the corners of her lips. She placed her other hand in her mouth, using her little pink tongue to coat it with saliva. Byakuya had broken eye contact, more interested in the role her hand was playing. He watched her take her glistening hand down to her core, shuffling the midnight curls there as she sought fulfillment.

She continued to work them both, pausing momentarily when he gripped her outer thighs and choked out, "Ru... kia..."

She could tell he was close, so she took the hand that was covered in her fluids and shoved it into his mouth, sloppily smearing his face.

"Taste me," she wantonly commanded. "Give me a vehicle to continue my self-pleasure."

As she drew her hand out of his mouth, she drug her slender fingers heavily over his tongue, gleaning so much of his saliva that a string of it clung from his lips to her fingertips. She was so fucking turned on by his obedience, she decided to upgrade his hand job.

Turning around, she tucked her knees into his side, laying her shins across his upper arm, pinning them to the futon. With one hand still stroking him, she began licking his shaft, periodically taking him fully into her mouth. Bent over, she exposed herself to him, a mere foot from his face, rubbing and smacking her swollen lips; the smacking sounding as if one were running through puddles.

Rukia moaned as she inserted one of her fingers, pumping as she added another, then another; the vibrations of such sounds surrounding Byakuya's dick made his toes curl. Her head bobbed in time with the pumping of her fingers, though her technique was getting slapdash.

She looked back to see his expression: brows knitted and mouth set in a grimace. His hands shot up to play with her folds, but being pinned, they could only grasp at her thighs. She felt his sac tighten and his thickness reach an incredible stiffness, indicating the approach of his release. Instead of finishing him off, she placed her thumb over his tip, as a stopcock, per se.

Smiling at the frustrated glare sent her way, she continued finger-fucking herself with renewed, if not slipshod, fervor. Distracted once again by her actions, Byakuya could only lick his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Rukia teased her clit until it was aching and swollen, relentlessly pinching, rubbing and smacking it. She fingered herself a few more times before she acutely assumed lordosis and vigorously came, squirting half into Byakuya's welcoming mouth and half onto his chest.

Repositioning to face him, she swiped her fingers through her fluids on his chest and fed him this way until there was nothing left. He kept eyeing her pussy, which hovered over his erection. Noticing this, she swiveled her hips above it, just enough to moisten the very tip.

She held onto his base to flip his hardness back and forth, stroking her dripping center with each pass. She used him to play with herself until she came again, drenching him in her fluids like a dam that just broke. She sighed with contentment, despite Byakuya's obvious annoyance.

"Give me what I desire or I shall take it."

Rukia was laughing maniacally on the inside. Supposing that that was the closest anyone will get to making Kuchiki Byakuya really beg, she said, "As you wish, Master."

On her hands and knees, she lowered herself until he was buried just a few centimeters deep inside and then withdrew him. She did this a few times in retaliation to his reclamation of power, but it only served in earning another threat from him.

"No more games, Rukia. You cannot–"

Not wanting to deride him any further, she shushed him by placing a finger over his lips, and garnered even greater silence by fully engulfing his dick into her wet heat. If Byakuya was a man who lacked concentration and will power, he would have come then and there. With centuries of training under his belt, he attempted to train his thoughts despite the activity below his belt.

Squeezing and relaxing the muscles of her thighs, she rode him at a steady pace. His hands at her hips pushed to hurry her but she wouldn't let him. Ultimately, she had to hold his hands tightly in hers, interlacing their fingers, so she wouldn't be bothered by his impatience. She could barely reign in her own concentration with all the stimulation shooting throughout her body.

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

In... Out... In... Out... In.. Out.. In.. Out.. In.. Out.. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In Out In Out In Out InOut InOut InOutInOutInOut...

"Oh, fuck! ... Rukia!"

Their bodies stiffened as they reached the pinnacle of the tallest lust-filled crag, the movement of their hips no longer fluid and rhythmic, but rather choppy and desperate. His semen never felt so hot, as he filled up her every cavity.

Through the sweat pouring off of her brow, she could see he was drained, in many senses of the word. He laid his head back, too exhausted to keep it up any longer, and panted as if he had just sparred a hundred rounds with Kenpachi. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

Rukia was pretty proud of herself that not only was she able to get Byakuya to curse and pass out after sex, but it was just from having him come only once! It was an added bonus that she got to orgasm so many times in the process. Wanting to bask in the glory of her success for a little longer, she laid down on top of him, falling asleep with him still sheathed inside of her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rukia arrived in Byakuya's office in the barracks near the end of the next day, dropping off a few documents for her captain and tying up loose ends before her departure to Karakura the next morning. It made her nervous and relieved to be alone with him – she enjoyed spending time with him, though awkward moments like previously with that Tsukamoto harlot painfully reminded her of just where she stood. She certainly did not want to get in the way of a good match between Byakuya and his beautiful prospects, but she didn't want to just give up either.

After he handed her the signed forms, she was about to head out when she stopped mid-step. She suddenly spun on her heel to bow low, squeezing her eyes shut to ask, "Master, please! May I... kiss you?!" _It's now or never!_

He was taken by surprise. _Master, eh? What has gotten into her? Not me, not soon enough._ "For what purpose?"

She didn't think this far in advance. Hell, she was still beside herself for asking in the first place. "Well… I just.. I just…"

She heard him chuckle very lightly, then she heard the scraping of his chair across the floorboards.

"You may."

Hesitantly, she swallowed thickly and stood, slowly making her way towards him. She gingerly placed her paperwork near the edge of his desk, before she wrinkled them any further in her nervous, clammy hands. He had scooted his chair back a few feet so she could stand in front of him. Her eyes flickered to his graceful lips, drawn slightly upwards, then to his eyes and back to his lips again. She felt parched and kept licking her lips; his eyes watched her little tongue run across her lips with great frequency as she gradually leaned forward, inching her face towards his.

* * *

><p>AN: I have been so happy with my story thus far, and the responses I've received from readers like yourself have made me even happier that I was able to create and share this with you! My updates may not have been frequent or regular, but thank you for sticking with me! I'd like to note that the next chapter will be the last. Once again, thank you!


End file.
